


When We Woke Up

by AJ_is_Anxious



Category: DreamSMP, DreamSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dream - Fandom, minecraftyoutubers
Genre: Character Deaths, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dream smp storyline, DreamSMP - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minecraft, dream team, l'manberg, no beta we die like ghostbur, this is going to be a lot but it's going to be fun i promise, three canon deaths, what am I signing myself up for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_is_Anxious/pseuds/AJ_is_Anxious
Summary: Dream’s eyes fluttered open to the sight of white, blocky, clouds hanging high above him in a far too blue sky. He blinked, trying to make sense of where he was.In other words, I'm writing down most of what's been happening in the Dream SMP so that you don't have to watch 40+ hours of content. But there's a twist. It's not written in the streamers view. It's written in the characters.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome welcome! So, you're wondering how the hell this entire Dream SMP storyline came to be? Well, I would love to tell you! I'll be as accurate as possible but if I miss a few details that you notice, please don't be afraid to tell me! Shorter chapter to start with, in the next one, we skip ahead to where the storyline actually starts. I just wanted a minute to set the scene and the serenity of it all.
> 
> I am not claiming any of this storyline. I am simply writing in another POV with some creative changes but that's it. All of the plot is fully credited to the writers and actors of the Dream SMP. They are seriously amazing and I am greatly inspired by them. Hence the reason for this entire fic. All things cannon in the SMP are cannon here.

Dream’s eyes fluttered open to the sight of white, blocky, clouds hanging high above him in a far too blue sky. He blinked, trying to make sense of where he was.

_ How did I get here? _

Dream wondered as he sat up slowly, gaining a sense of his surroundings. He was in a spruce forest. A good place to gather some wood and supplies before night came around.

He stood up and made his way to the nearest tree, an odd thing really. It was blocky and weird looking, but so was everything. He punched a part of it down, realizing with a start that gravity seemingly didn’t work on these trees. But perhaps that was normal.

He continued mining the tree away, watching as the leaves slowly deteriorated around him. Dream looked at his hands, realizing that unlike everything else, he wasn’t made of squares. His skin was… a bright lime green. He was wearing a hood as well, and it matched his skin perfectly. An odd white smiling face taking up the majority of his sweater.

Dream flexed his fingers in curiosity. He felt fine, in fact, the only thing bothering him was the fact that he knew so much about the world around him, but at the same time he knew nothing at all.

He recognized that his name was Dream, and that he had to survive. He had hundreds of different crafting recipes in his head, but no recollection of where they came.

A muffled groan sounded behind him, and Dream whirled around with a start. In the exact place he woke up, there was another person. He was absolutely sure that no one was there a second ago, it was like they just… appeared.

The man sat up and held his head for a moment. Then he seemed to notice Dream, flinching and freezing in place as he calculated whether a total stranger was a threat.

For a long moment, it was perfectly silent. Nothing but the sound of soft breeze whispering it’s way through the grass, tangling itself in their hair and clothes. Leaving nothing but the smell of fresh dew and morning behind. The two boys stared each other down, confused as to what they were doing here. Unsure of what to do with the other.

Dream looked over the new guy, taking in every detail and measuring what he could do if he happened to be a threat.

The man sat in the grass staring back, his blue shirt barely rippling in the soft breeze. He was not light green like Dream was. In fact, he was of a light complexion with weird goggles taking up half of his face and covering his eyes. He wore simple dark blue jeans and dark grey shoes.

_ How did he get here? _

“W-” the man spoke hoarsely at first. He cleared his throat and tried again, “where are we? Who are you?”

Dream stepped forward and held a hand out to help the new guy up, “I have no idea. But just call me Dream.”

He looked at Dream’s hand hesitantly, then took it, allowing Dream to help him off the floor. “I think… I believe my name is George.”

Dream smiled, “I’m glad to have found you. Let’s hurry up and get some supplies yeah?”

George only nodded, simply heading over to a tree and mining it down. Dream could only assume by the look of confusion on George’s face, that he too was going through a similar thought process that Dream went through only moments before.

Soon enough, the two headed into a more rocky area, coming across some iron in the ground.

They quickly crafted some stone tools and mined the iron, trying to advance as much as they could before the sun set.

It was odd, they had a great dynamic, working together seamlessly without even communicating. 

Dream felt as if he knew this man for years. It was honestly comforting not being alone.

The two stumbled across a lava pool, deciding that they should create a nether portal. Neither of them knew exactly how they had the knowledge of a portal leading to another part of the world they were in, but they knew they would have to enter the place anyway.

“Can I build the portal?” George asked, water bucket in hand as he looked to Dream, a soft smile on his lips.

“Of course, I’ll help you if you need it.” Dream replied.

Dream pointed out a few things as George went along and placed blocks. Eventually leading to the creation of the nether portal. Only at the expense of burning George's hand a little bit from accidentally touching the lava.

As Dream watched, he noticed a black marking on George’s wrist. It wasn’t much, and Dream couldn’t see it too clearly.

“George?” Dream asked as George put away his water bucket and fetched his flint and steel, lighting the portal.

“What’s up Dream?”

“What’s that? On your right wrist?”

George looked to Dream, his brow raised in confusion before lifting his wrist into view.

Dream stepped closer, just into George’s space. Sitting on his wrist were three stark black tick marks.

“Whoa.” George and Dream whispered in unison.

George wiped at the markings with his finger, they didn’t smudge. “What do you suppose they are?”

“I- I don’t know…” Dream replied, his brow furrowed as he tried to think of what they could possibly be.

“Do you have markings on your wrist?” George asked, lowering his arm.

Dream pulled up his right sleeve. He doesn’t know how he didn’t notice it before, but sitting on his wrist were the exact same black markings. Three tick marks.

“What the hell?” George whispered.

Dream couldn’t help but laugh, it was so absurd. This entire situation was ridiculous.

They woke up in the middle of nowhere with no clue on how they got there with the same tattoo on their wrists. What kind of shit was this?

George chuckled along with Dream, the two making their way into the portal and finding themselves inside of a floating portal high above a lake of lava.

They explored the nether, finding a Bastien and almost dying multiple times, which they laughed about in the end. Eventually, they made themselves armor and explored more. Slowly becoming familiar with the world around them. But, what they didn’t know, is just how much more complex their little world would be.

The place they called the Dream SMP.


	2. There's a Child at Spawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just wanna say that while I’ve been writing, I’ve realized that a lot of what happens on the server is really difficult to write out and make it make sense. For example, when Tommy was first added to the server, Dream and George held him at bow-point, put him in prison, y’know, what you do. So I made a few changes for the sake of having things make sense. Don’t worry, I’ll be getting that rivalry between Dream and Tommy here. 
> 
> I really want this to follow what happens in the SMP, but if I write that they found a child in the woods and immediately decided to hold him at gun-point? It just wouldn’t work for what I’m trying to create. I’m still working with the actual storyline so don’t worry about that! Sorry for some of the changes I’m making, but I’m trying my best okay?

The world they were in was supposed to be simple wasn’t it?

Everyday, as Dream and George attempted to advance their world, Dream checked on what they decided to call the spawn.

By doing this, Dream had actually found people who appeared just like he and George did. They woke up on the forest floor with no recollection of anything but their name and survival skills. It was a mystery to Dream. 

He tried to watch spawn without looking away once. He looked away to sneeze and before he knew it, there was a person lying on the floor. Now  _ that _ was weird.

The first to appear after George, was a man who called himself Sapnap. Him, Dream, and George got along swell. It felt almost like home when he talked to them. Comforting and peaceful.

Sapnap was a bit more brash and aggressive then Dream and George, but he was definitely a joy to have around. Dream liked to tease Sapnap about the headband he wore, and Sapnap teased Dream for being literally all green. George and Sapnap had tried to describe what Dream looked like quite a few times, Dream’s curiosity getting the best of him since he couldn’t see his own reflection in this world of blocks.

They told him he didn’t have eyes, just eyebrows and a mouth really, but even the inside of his mouth was green. He didn’t look like George or Sapnap at all, but none of them minded. 

Callahan was the next to appear. He didn’t speak, only communicating by writing things down on paper and handing them notes to tell them what he needed or wanted. He was fluent in sign-language, but since neither Dream, George, or Sapnap knew any sign-language, Callahan wrote things down as he taught them.

Slowly but surely, their house was being made. A firm foundation of wood was built over a lake they found. The floors were the easy part. It took them a little too long to finish the walls, since they wanted bricks, which were a bit expensive to make.

Things started to… change when Dream found a kid at spawn. This was a while after Sam, Alyssa, Ponk, and Bad showed up. Honestly, it was surprising to find a kid at the spawn because he almost thought that they would be the only ones.

Dream approached the unconscious boy slowly, carefully avoiding stepping on a hand or finger that was splayed wide across the forest floor.

His eyebrow was furrowed, making him look angry as he lay in the grass.

Dream nudged the boy’s hand with his boot. When the kid didn’t move, he knelt down, getting a good look at his face.

He was younger than the rest of them for sure. What kind of cruel prank is the world playing on a child?

Bright blue eyes fluttered open suddenly, and the kid sprang up faster than Dream could react. His forehead smacking into Dream’s with a surprisingly harsh force.

Dream fell back, a hand rubbing the newly forming bruise on instinct. He hissed lowly as his fingers brushed it.

The kid fell backwards as well, groaning in pain as he clutched his head with both hands.

“What the fuck man?” The kid cried, his tone was angry sounding to Dream, and he definitely had an accent, like quite a few of them did.

“Why’d you get up so fast?” Dream asked, maneuvering his feet underneath himself and standing.

The kid flinched and moved his hands from his head, his eyes met Dream’s, and he scrambled to sit up.

“Who the hell are you?” The guy asked, his eyebrows lifted quizzically, “and why are you so… green?”

“That’s a rude question.” Dream responded, he held out a hand to help Tommy up, “for your sake I’ll pretend you didn’t ask that. I’m Dream, welcome to the world. Before you ask, we don’t know how we got here, but you’re not the first to appear here at the spawn. What’s your name kid?”

Dream watched as his mouth opened and shut multiple times, trying to find his words. It happened a lot, since there were so many things to process at once. Dream tried his best to not overload the newly woken people with information, but sometimes even the smallest amount of facts was too much.

“My name’s Tommy.” Tommy finally said hesitantly, he glared at Dream and pushed Dream’s helping hand away, scrambling to his feet a little ungracefully.

Dream let Tommy get a good look at their surroundings, equipping some of his iron armor as he waited. He always took it off at spawn so that newcomers wouldn’t be too intimidated by a random, green, man who’s just  _ there _ as you wake up.

Dream looked to Tommy and inclined his head, indicating for Tommy to follow him. He started back to the house, not checking to see if Tommy was following. Surely a kid wouldn’t try to cause too much trouble right? It’s a big world, and there was a lot that could hurt you out here.

The sky started to turn a soft pink hue, and Dream sped up a little more, not wanting Tommy’s first hour here to be surrounded by monsters.

He pulled out his sword and shield, keeping a sharp eye for any threats.

“Why do you have a sword out?” Tommy asked, his voice closer than Dream thought he’d be, “are you going to kill me big man?”

“Big man?” Dream mumbled, he shook his head, “it’s almost night, I don’t want you getting shot by an arrow on your first hour here.”

“Ah, gotcha.” Tommy said slowly, Dream could sense him closing the space just a tad bit more, trying to protect himself.

They stepped out of the woods, their view of spruce trees behind them as the world was in full view. Dream heard Tommy stop, and turned, seeing Tommy’s look of wonder and amazement.

Dream looked to see what Tommy could possibly be looking at, only seeing the community house and beyond that, the world.

The sky was colored a magnificent shade of orange and pink, eventually fading into a faded blue as the sun went to sleep behind the mountains far out of Dream’s range of vision. Dream couldn’t find it in himself to usher the kid along. Deciding to just let him gaze at the sunset just a little longer. They had a couple more minutes before the monsters would appear.

Tommy was absolutely frozen in amazement, his eyes never leaving the quite stunning colors that painted the sky. In fact, Dream was a little worried that the kid would go blind from looking at the sun like that.

Tommy shook his head slightly, blinking as the colors muted away, focusing on where he was.

“It’s so pretty… is everyday like that?” Tommy whispered, his blue eyes piercing into Dream’s non-existent ones. 

“Well, the sun has to rise and set every day doesn’t it?” Dream responded, starting forward towards the house again. Everyone would be excited to meet a new person, especially because it’s been longer since they’ve had someone show up.

“I sure hope so.” Tommy breathed out, following Dream once more.

Dream opened the door to the house, letting Tommy in. Everyone was currently inside, prepping for the night. It was surprising to see everyone here, since usually everyone was off building their own houses or exploring heaven knows where.

The gang all looked to the door, seeing Dream walk in.

“Dream! Where’ve you bee-” George stopped his sentence short as Tommy wandered in, looking around curiously.

Everyone’s faces fell, not in a way of being upset that there was a new person here, but more along the lines at seeing just how young he was.

“You find him at spawn?” Sapnap asked, pointing to Tommy with his axe sharpener in hand.

Dream nodded, “everyone, this is Tommy. He’s the newest woken, so be nice to him.” Dream gave a pointed look to Sapnap, who rolled his eyes and chuckled, “Tommy, this is everyone.”

“Ah, hi.” Tommy said in an uninterested tone as he made his way towards one of the many chests and started to dig around.

No one made a move to stop him, it was instinct to find things to help you to survive after all.

“Dream what the fuck?” George whispered as everyone grouped into a smaller circle, watching Tommy out of the corner of their eyes. “He’s a  _ teenager _ , the world sent a teen here?”

“ _ I’m _ a teenager.” Sapnap offered, a little grin on his face.

“We know that Sapnap, but you’re not… you’re not as young as Tommy there.” Dream rolled his eyes, smiling half-heartedly, “it’s fucked up I know, but we have to try to protect him. I don’t want him dying his first night here.”

“He’s not going to die, we’re all pretty skilled at fighting. Besides, you wouldn’t ever let a zombie hurt that kid anyway huh Dream?” Sam tried to encourage the group, “you’re our best fighter. Besides, he couldn’t get into  _ that _ much trouble, he’s a kid.”

They were interrupted by Callahan suddenly smacking Dream’s arm, his brow furrowed in frustration as he waved his arms towards where Tommy was.

“Callahan? What are you-” Dream stopped when he saw that Tommy was  _ gone _ .

The kid just up and left without any of them realizing except for Callahan.

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” Dream exclaimed, already equipping his sword along with everyone else, he saw Callahan huff and cross his arms from the corner of his eye. “Sorry Callahan, thanks for letting me know.” Dream said, squeezing Callahan’s shoulder softly before heading out the door along with everyone else.

They split up into pairs of two, Dream and George heading North towards the portal, Sapnap and Bad running East, Ponk and Sam heading towards the West, and finally, Alyssa and Callahan searching South.

George was the one to spot the mop of curly blonde hair bobbing away from them. Tommy was sprinting past the portal and off into the tree farm.

“Tommy!” Dream shouted, speeding up a bit more, George on his heels.

By the time Dream and George dodged around the portal, they spotted Tommy again, an adrenaline filled smile on his face as he pulled out a sword and shield, sprinting full speed at something Dream couldn’t see.

They ran towards him, Dream slowing to a stop, grabbing George’s wrist to slow him down as well. George sent a raised brow towards him, questioning Dream’s motives.

Dream only shook his head and held a finger to his lips, nodding to Tommy. A gesture that George understood as ‘watch’.

They watched silently as Tommy swung his iron sword forcefully into a skeleton, deflecting its arrow with his shield and effectively cutting its head from it’s body. 

It collapsed into a pile of dust, leaving only a bone behind. Dream watched Tommy smile triumphantly and pick up the bone, putting it in his inventory for reasons unbeknownst to Dream.

A zombie appeared out of the darkness behind Tommy, George reached for his sword, fully intent on running to save him, but Dream stopped him once more, tugging his wrist ever so softly.

Tommy whirled around quickly stabbing the enemy once, backing off for only a moment, then going in for the kill.

He was definitely skilled with a sword from what Dream could see. Of course he could survive. Dream never should’ve doubted it. The world they lived in may be a little cruel, but it wasn’t trying to kill them off. At least it wasn’t yet. Of course it would send someone with survival skills.

Dream backed away, content that Tommy would be fine.

“Dream, shouldn’t we bring him back?” George asked quietly as he walked in step beside Dream.

They made their way down the stairs towards the house, “he’s confused and scared. Fighting is a good way for him to get his energy and frustration out. At least he’s letting it out on the monsters and not us right?”

Dream pulled up his chat device, sending a text that simply read, “it’s alright everyone. Come back to the house when you can.”

After only a couple minutes, everyone was back. They were confused, but once Dream explained, they calmed down a bit.

Sam, Alyssa, and Callahan still looked a little concerned, glancing towards the door every couple of minutes. 

Eventually, everyone fell asleep. Sapnap and Dream were on watch tonight, so they kept each other company by telling the other what they planned on building and contemplating how they woke up in the middle of the woods with little to no memories.

Tommy came back to the house around midnight. He scared the shit out of Sapnap by appearing silently at the fireside with them and sitting down.

Dream looked him over after Sapnaps initial silent freakout. They were all trying to be quiet with everyone sleeping just a little ways away. Tommy was only a little banged up, a couple scratches here and there. He definitely was failing to hide a particularly bad wound from an arrow. Dream could tell because he had been shot by skeletons too many times by now to not notice immediately.

He handed Tommy some bread and sat next to him, tapping his arm silently to let him know that he saw it and wanted to help.

Tommy rolled his eyes and pulled up his left arm sleeve reluctantly, it wasn’t too bad of a wound. The skeleton was a little too far away to get a deep shot, resulting in only the head of the arrow burrowing itself into Tommy’s upper arm. It seemed Tommy had simply broken off the rest of the arrow and came back to the house. Why he hid it though is a reason beyond Dream’s understanding.

Dream gritted his teeth and grabbed the small bit of what was left of the shaft of the arrow. He saw Tommy’s eyes go wide with realization but before he could pull away, Dream yanked the arrowhead out, quickly replacing it with cloth to soak up the blood that spilled out.

Tommy grimaced and whined softly, his eyes brimming with tears and he bit his lip to hold back a cry of pain. Dream knew how painful it was to get those nasty things out, he had to pull them out of himself once or twice now. It wasn’t a fun experience ever. It was only slightly easier when someone else could do it for you.

He replaced the cloth with some gauze and wrapped Tommy’s arm with just enough pressure.

Tommy shoved his bread loaf in his mouth, refusing to look Dream in the eye as he winced through the pain.

The funny thing about this world, food seemed to heal you. Well, you healed faster if you ate, it was odd, but it worked so they were fine with it. By giving Tommy something to munch on, his wound would stop bleeding and be mostly healed come morning.

Sapnap reached over and patted Tommy’s shoulder reassuringly, giving him a kind smile as he ate some bread he had as well. 

Dream leaned against the wall once more, folding his knees to his chest. He loosely crossed his arms over his knees, staring into the burning coals of the furnace.

Tommy stood, giving Dream and Sapnap one last half-hearted glare before heading off to the far corner of the house.

There were still some extra beds, but Tommy simply made himself comfortable in the corner of the room and fell asleep.

“Easy to deal with my ass.” Dream muttered, already slightly dreading what this cocky kid would bring into their lives.

“Looks like we’ve got a little trouble maker huh.” Sapnap whispered, glancing to Tommy’s sleeping figure in the corner, a smirk on his face.

“Not anymore trouble than you.” Dream teased, finding himself relaxing for the first time since Tommy arrived.

Sapnap chuckled silently, harshly nudging Dream with his shoulder.

Life can’t always be calm, sometimes the world just wants to incite a little chaos for fun.

About an hour after Tommy fell asleep, Dream nudged Sam and George awake, since it was their turn to be on watch.

After George and Sam sleepily settled in front of the furnace, swords in hand, Dream let sleep consume him. His mind drifting into a vast field of darkness.

He woke up floating above nothingness. Surrounding him were thousands of tiny white stars glistening silently. For a while nothing happened. He floated quietly, his breath taken away from him as he admired the view.

But. As he watched, the stars started to blink away, slowly vanishing into the darkness of the sky. Dream was filled with a sense of dread as the darkness consumed him. Red spots took the stars place, getting bigger and bigger until the void wasn’t black and empty. It was a blood red light.

“They’ll only leave you in the end.” The voices whispered for the first time. And Dream woke up.

Dream woke up in a cold sweat. His bed sheets strewn wildly, half on the floor by now. He rubbed his face and took a look around the room. 

It was early morning, Tommy was still slouched (uncomfortably) in his corner, Sapnap was in the bed next to his, still out like a light. George and Sam were whispering quietly in front of the furnace.

Dream stretched and got up from bed, the memories of his dream already leaving his mind as he woke up for the day.

He plopped himself down next to George, grabbing some bread from the chest on his way.

“Morning Dream.” George smiled.

Dream muttered an acknowledgement, too tired to actually respond with words.

“You alright man?” Sam asked, “you were kinda muttering and kicking in your sleep.”

Dream nodded, swallowing his bite of bread before answering, “just a bad dream. Don’t remember it very well anymore.”

They sat in silence for a while. Simply enjoying the quiet of the early morning as the cool night air started to heat up in the light of the sun.

“You guys can get in one last nap if you want, I’ll keep watch until the monsters go underground.” Dream told the obviously exhausted George and Sam.

The two nodded, not wanting to argue, and made their way back to the beds. They curled under the sheets, and before Dream knew it, two extra soft snores were added to the chorus of sleeping noises.

He heard George mumble something only a couple minutes after, which meant he was already in a deeper sleep. Dream smiled to himself and shook his head.

His smile fell when he looked at Tommy's slouched form, he didn’t get the best feeling about this kid. He was a troublemaker for sure, and someone who definitely was after something big. Nothing Dream could name, but he could feel that Tommy was… very headstrong and determined. 

But that was a problem for another day. 


	3. Another?!

Turns out, Tommy was the first of quite the growth spurt of people to the Dream SMP. Only a day or two after Tommy appeared, Dream headed to spawn once more.

Of course he went everyday, but today was different.

Dream took the now familiar path to spawn. The spruce trees swaying gently in the breeze that caressed Dream’s cheeks as it blew by. 

He checked around the spawn area, killing a few animals as he waited. Sometimes the spawn would wait for Dream to arrive before magically leaving another person in the woods. Dream couldn’t fully wrap his head around it. Logically it just didn’t make sense. Then again, not a lot of things in this world made sense.

Dream sighed, ready to head back to the house when he spotted a tuft of brown hair. He made his way towards the unconscious figure quickly, his face dropped when he got a full view.

It was another kid. They wore a green button up, one of the buttons loose and exposing a small bit of skin. Dream was surprised to see his light blue eyes already open and gazing into the sky, a soft look of confusion on his face.

The kid slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, looking around curiously. He caught sight of Dream and, unlike most people so far, smiled and waved.

Dream waved back, a bit confused, but walked forward nonetheless.

“Uhm, hi there,” Dream said, holding a helping hand for them to take, “the name’s Dream. Welcome to the world.”

“Nice to meet you Dream, I’m Tubbo.” Tubbo smiled, taking Dream’s hand and pulling himself to his feet, “where are we?”

“Oh right,” Dream shook his head, “sorry I’m not used to people being so… friendly when they wake up at spawn here. Anyway, welcome to the Dream SMP. We all woke up the same way as you did, with little to no memory besides our names and survival skills.”

“Why aren’t people friendly? You seem like a nice guy.” Tubbo said, his head tilted in confusion. 

“Well, typically when you wake up in the middle of the woods with little to no memory and the first thing you see is a weird green stranger, the typical reaction is to freak out or something.” Dream explained, already leading Tubbo towards home.

Tubbo followed close behind, “I didn’t have a bad feeling when I saw you. I felt like I could trust you, y’know?”

Dream smiled, “that’s comforting Tubbo.”

They made their way through the forest, and back to the house, Dream opened the door for Tubbo, finding only about half of their group inside.

Tommy perked up from what Dream called ‘Tommy’s pouting corner’ at the sight of a newcomer. George glanced up from his crafting bench, making another stack of bread for the group. Alyssa waved a greeting as she donned her new iron boots she crafted, her old ones bent and broken after a few too many zombies grabbing her ankles in caves and such. 

Sapnap only nodded in acknowledgment to them before running outside to practice sparring with Sam. Dream was to join them soon.

“Guys, this is Tubbo, treat them well alright?” Dream said, equipping his sword and donning his armor, “make yourself at home Tubbo.”

Tubbo nodded, a little timid at the sight of so many new people, but he would be alright.

Dream left, making his way to where Sam and Sapnap were sparring.

Tubbo’s POV

_ Alright, the strange green man I just met just ditched me with a bunch of strangers, this is fine.  _

Tubbo took a deep breath, giving a soft wave to the people in the room. The woman was the first to approach him, she held out a hand which Tubbo shook.

“Hi Tubbo! I’m Alyssa, It’s nice to meet you. Welcome to the world I guess. Sorry we’re not the most welcoming group, it’s kind of odd to adjust to getting random new people every once in a while.”

“No no, thank you for welcoming me, I’m a little confused, but I’m guessing you all were too at some point.” Tubbo sheepishly scratched at his chin.

A dude with odd goggles approached the two, he handed Tubbo some bread. “I’m George, make yourself at home. Build a house, go mining, whatever you want. Just be careful alright? I’m sure you can handle yourself.”

Tubbo nodded, “thank you, maybe I’ll go build a house or something!”

“That sounds nice!” Alyssa beamed, making her way to the door, “if you’ll excuse me, I really need to get back to mining. That iron isn’t going to mine itself! Seeya!”

George went outside to what looked like a farm, and Tubbo sighed.

“Hey.” 

Tubbo jumped halfway out of his skin. He didn’t even notice that there was another person in the corner of the room. “Geez! You scared me man!” Tubbo laughed making his way to where the other guy sat.

He didn’t look as old as the rest of them, not that anyone here looked old, but this guy was definitely younger.

“I’m Tubbo, nice to meet you!”

“Tommy. Nice to meet you too.”

Tubbo sat next to Tommy, “how long have you been here?”

“A day or two? I don’t really know.” Tommy said, not looking Tubbo in the eye.

Tubbo didn’t give up, he had a good feeling about Tommy, and sincerely wanted to befriend him.

“I just got here!” Tubbo exclaimed then paused, “well I mean- obviously, Dream introduced me as such and- wow I’m really fucking up this first impression aren’t I?”

Tommy burst into laughter, making Tubbo laugh with him, what can he say? Tommy’s laugh was contagious.

Tommy’s laugh died down, a smile resting easy on his face, “you wanna build a house or some shit? Get out of here?”

“Let’s goooo!” Tubbo exclaimed, making his voice go slightly deeper as he exaggerated his words.

The two gathered some materials from the chests and made their way out of the house, following the pre-built pathway that the others had made before they ever appeared here.

They climbed a patch of steps, leading to the top of a decent-sized mountain when Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s sleeve and pulled him to a stop. There was already a dark looking tower and a giant ass tree that someone built, but Tommy was eyeing a small, empty plot of land.

“I’m gonna build a house right here!” Tommy announced, his voice raised and a cocky smile on his face as he eyed the little hill on the mountain.

“A little dirt shed?” Tubbo asked, laughing softly.

“Yes! Only the most efficient and best house that you can make! You dig a hole and bam! You’ve got a home!”

“Alright Tommy, you build your little hole in the hill, I think I’m going to build back there a bit. I saw a nice plot of land that I think would be a good place for a house.”

Tommy shoved at Tubbo’s shoulder with a light chuckle before pulling out a shovel and digging into the land.

Tubbo rolled his eyes and made his way back down the steps towards a little plot of forested land. He built a crafting table and an axe and went to work, chopping down trees to make room for what he wanted to build.

As he worked, he heard a soft buzz to his left. He turned, seeing a bumblebee buzz along happily, collecting pollen from a small patch of flowers that surrounded its hive.

Tubbo gasped in excitement, his project forgotten as he watched the fat, little creature buzz around.

He approached it slowly, not wanting to disturb it from it’s work, fully intent to just watch the little guy for a few minutes. The busy worker bee hummed a happy little tune as it finished collecting it’s pollen and started its little trip back to the hive.

It seemed to notice Tubbo and flew in his direction, circling a few times around their head before bumbling its way back into its hive. 

Tubbo laughed softly, sending a soft wave the bumblebee’s way before continuing his work from before. Maybe he could make a bee farm while he was here.

The idea brought a smile to his face as he chopped down another tree, collecting the saplings so he could replant them somewhere else.

For a very long while, Tubbo worked (it was an eight hour stream, I personally can’t watch that in full). As they worked, their thoughts flowed seamlessly through their head, one after another. He didn’t give each one too much of his time, getting distracted by numbers and how many logs he needed for his home. Eventually, Tommy wandered over, content with his build which probably should’ve taken about 20 minutes or so, but when he handed Tubbo some iron, Tubbo knew why he was gone so long.

From there, Tubbo worked, and Tommy watched. He kept Tubbo company and watched his back if a monster tried to sneak up on him while he was standing precariously on a stack of logs.

Tubbo felt like him and Tommy knew each other for years. Conversation flowed smoothly between them. Yes, Tommy was a bit… loud, and very much stubborn, but Tubbo was okay with that. They made eachother laugh and smile, and it felt like everything would be okay.

Sure, they may have woken up in a random world with no recollection of their memories, but they would have each other, and having a friend by your side is the best thing that Tubbo could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the wording gets a little awkward when I write in Tubbo's POV. I just got so used to Dream's train of thought that I was using that I didn't know how to write in a way that felt and sounded like Tubbo to me. It could just be me judging my writing too hard but... meh anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so so much for reading!


	4. Mellohi...

Tommy’s POV

Tommy treaded deeper into the mineshaft, a diamond sword held tightly in his right hand as he progressed through the darkness.

His torches weren’t doing much for his vision, and he was starting to run low. If he ran out he’d be fucked.

He cursed under his breath, placing another torch on the floor besides him, allowing the darkness to shy away from the light source.

This time, the torchlight revealed a patch of iron and some coal. Tommy grinned, equipping his pickaxe and walking towards his prize. He already had about a stack and a half at this point, but iron was always good to have. Sure, his inventory was getting dangerously full, but he wasn’t finished in his searching just yet.

There was something down here. There had to be. Some sort of buried treasure or some good loot. Tommy could feel it. It was like… this pull. A string connected to him, pulling him towards his fate. Or… just something ridiculous like that.

All he knew is that he had to find it.

The feeling was stronger here, in the mineshaft. Tommy mined part of the coal patch, making more torches and feeling a little better as he continued along his path.

An arrow flew past his ear and he held up his shield, peaking his eyes over the top of it to search for the threat.

A skeleton appeared out of the gloom, a glistening bow at the ready as he took another shot. Tommy deflected the arrow, and before the skeleton could reload, burst forward and sliced its head. It toppled to the floor, emotionless but still trying to put up a fight.

He lifted his boot and crushed the skull, watching the body crumble to dust, leaving nothing but some bones behind.

Tommy scoffed but picked up the bones anyway.  _ Why don’t they drop their enchanted bows? Why do those have to vanish with them? _

He pressed on, killing a few more mobs as he went.

He paused to mine some iron, and was surprised to see not stone, but cobble behind it.

Tommy knelt by it curiously. It was obviously old, placed here long ago and covered with moss. He mined it away, seeing that behind it was a dark room. Nothing but an odd cage in the middle.

Curiosity got the best of him as he dug himself inside, placing down a torch to see better. Out of nowhere, three zombies appeared.

Tommy panicked for a moment, pulling up his shield just in time as they attacked. He equipped his sword and swung at them, effectively knocking them back and swung again. Two of them fell into a pile of dust, only their rotten flesh laying on the floor. The last one managed to get close enough to bite Tommy, biting with enough force to make Tommy bleed. 

He cried out from the pain before stabbing at the damn thing, watching it vanish, leaving a carrot on the floor.

Tommy examined his new wound, it wasn’t too bad, but it definitely stung. He munched on some bread that he had brought with him, already feeling slightly better.

After placing a couple torches on what Tommy recalled was a spawner, he felt his heartbeat slow into a more regular pace.

He took a deep breath, and that’s when he noticed two chests inside the room.

Tommy grinned, already making his way for the one closest to him. Inside were a few carrots, some iron ingots, and a single potato. He rolled his eyes at the shitty loot but took it anyway, going towards the other chest.

This one was more interesting. He found a saddle, a nametag, some beetroot seeds, and… a disc.

That tug that he felt all throughout this mining trip suddenly vanished, his heart stuttering a few beats as he discovered what he had been looking for.

Tommy brought the disc out, holding it gently in his hands. It had a good weight, and inscribed on the center said the name of the disc, “ _ Mellohi. _ ”

He placed it in his inventory, throwing out some rotten flesh that he didn’t really need (or want for that matter).

There had to be more. Surely if there was one, there would be others. Tommy stood, heading off to his home to drop off his stuff. He had a lot of searching to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little side note! A lot of things happen off stream! I swear none of these block people sleep. A lot is about to go down with these next few parts so be ready for that!
> 
> There was no stream that I saw where Tommy found his discs. So please for the sake of the story, I wanted to write how I think he found the first one. Of course I made it one of the major two. I won’t be writing about how he got Cat or the others that he found, but just imagine that he did some major grinding after this part. (Because he did. Seriously, he has a netherite chestplate by the next one wtf?)
> 
> Tubbo’s house is finished by now, his bee farm is in progress I believe, and now our first war will begin. At least, one that starts the disc conflicts.
> 
> Letting you guys know now! As I’ve been doing a shitload of research for these later parts, I have decided to stick with what I’m calling the main storyline. Aka, the disc wars and beyond. I apologize for that, but I don’t have the time to write so many different plots and subplots.


	5. Lemon Trees and Fire

The sight of the gigantic burned down lemon tree that Ponk worked so hard on upset Tubbo. To have something that you put so much time and materials into to just vanish like that? 

So Tubbo set to work right away. He went around the entire land, mining away tree after tree, desperately trying to get enough wood logs for the rebuilding of the tree.

It took hours, and his sweat was starting to soak through his shirt. He felt gross and the sun was shining harshly. He sent a glare it’s way, as if that would convince the sun to hide away behind the clouds for an hour or two.

He was already exhausted and he had only gathered a couple stacks of wood.  _ How many trees did Ponk murder to make this one? _

Tubbo mined down another tree, a soft thought in his mind asking why they are stacks of 64.

He paused for a moment, taking a second to eat some flavorless chicken he cooked earlier. The small patches of clouds were faster today he noticed, the foggy white blocks racing their path across the sky and out of Tubbo’s vision. It was like they were purposely avoiding the sun. Unfair.

Tubbo chopped down a couple more trees, and after replanting the saplings he had on hand, headed back to where Ponk’s burnt down tree stood.

He sighed and started to stack up from what remained of the lemon tree.

Tubbo fixed all that he could, running the resources he gathered dry. It wasn’t perfect, but it was an improvement to the previously burnt down tree. Which now looked like it was just in construction, which Tubbo would count as an improvement.

A message popped up in the corner of his vision.

_ Alyssa: Hey Tubbo, can you meet me at my house really quick? I need to talk to you… _

Tubbo hummed, his brow raising in confusion before sending a response. 

_ Tubbo: Sure, I’m on my way! _

He was a little confused, but he knew that whatever Alyssa wanted to talk about had to be important. Tubbo made his way to Alyssa’s home. A magnificent wood and log house near the community house.

Tubbo knocked on the door, taking in the view of the world from her porch. The abandoned farm of the community was fully grown, left to sit and wait for the next person to harvest the wheat that grew. Tubbo recalled that he hadn’t seen George around as often anymore, since he was the main one to harvest the farm and replant it.

The door opened, pulling Tubbo out of his thoughts as he turned to face Allyssa. He smiled and waved at her, “Hey Alyssa, how have you been?”

“I’ve been alright, come on in.” Alyssa held the door open a little wider, inviting Tubbo inside.

Tubbo followed her to her storage, a group of chests all labeled nicely with their contents.

Alyssa pointed to a sign in front of one of the chests. “Care to explain?”

The sign simply stated, “ _ I stole one of your diamonds. -Tubbo” _

Tubbo raised a confused brow, “but… I didn’t?”

Alyssa sighed a shook her head, “I don’t think that you would, but with all that’s been happening with Ponk and Sapnap recently, I just don’t know what to believe.”

“I still haven’t gotten diamonds, I’m still using iron tools and armor.” Tubbo said, gesturing to the current armor he wore. “Wait! There’s like, these little pop-ups that appear whenever we do something that counts as progress right?”

“An achievement?” Alyssa asked.

“Yes! You get one for holding a diamond right? Hand me a diamond and I’ll get an achievement for it and that’ll prove me innocent!”

Alyssa lit up, “yes of course! Smart thinking Tubbo!” She dug around in her valuables chest, taking out a diamond and tossing it to Tubbo, who caught it midair.

Immediately, a message popped up,  _ Tubbo earned the achievement [DIAMONDS!] _

“Who do you think did it then?” Alyssa asked, the message immediately clearing Tubbo’s name.

“If you ask me,” Ponk suddenly spoke, appearing behind them at the door, “stealing something and placing the blame on someone else is a very Tommy-like thing.”

“Jesus man!” Tubbo exclaimed, his heart pumping with adrenaline at the scare Ponk gave him, “you appeared so suddenly what the fuck?”

Ponk only grinned, making his way inside and closing the door behind himself. “Alyssa, I know where Sapnap is. Let’s give him a lesson on destroying what isn’t his.”

Alyssa slipped on her armor, a determined look on her face before her and Ponk made their way out the door.

Tubbo followed close behind, trying to understand what the hell was going on.

The three marched up the crest of a hill, and Tubbo could see a man who he recognized as Sapnap leaning up against the wall of a house and smiling cockily at them.

The guy straightened and propped his axe on his shoulder. Tubbo could only think of how menacing this guy looked. He was proper scary-looking, and definitely seemed like he would chase anyone who even looked at him wrong.

“Are you here to apologize for grieving my house Ponk?”

Ponk glared at Sapnap, his own weapon materializing into his hands, “If anyone is going to apologize, it’s going to be you. You burnt down my lemon tree!”

Sapnap suddenly burst into action, sprinting at Ponk and Alyssa, his axe poised and ready to slice at anyone he could.

Ponk and Alyssa barely moved in time, Sapnap’s axe slicing at the air seconds after they moved. Sapnap was much more prepared than Ponk and Alyssa. His armor stronger and better than theirs.

Tubbo watched, slightly scared at the fast pace of every action that ensued before him. Was this war? His first week here already scarred with the image of seeing the people he thought were in the same boat as him fighting away their lives? Which were limited they now knew.

Dream told them so, telling them all within a day of Tubbo’s arrival that he thought the tics on their wrists were a sign of how many lives they all had.

None of them knew how many lives Dream had, since he started smearing green dye over his wrist every day so that no one would see. No one knew why he wanted to keep his tics a secret, it seemed pointless to Tubbo.

The crack of a flint and steel broke Tubbo out of his thoughts. He looked over to where the noise sounded, his eyes widening in horror as Alyssa and Ponk celebrated as they ignited Sapnap’s house.

He saw Sapnap deflate a little, before shouting at them in rage and chasing them once more.

“That’s not even your chestplate Sapnap! Tommy is the only one with a netherite chestplate and you need to return it!” Tubbo heard Ponk shout as he dodged Sapnaps blade again and again.

“Stop it…” Tubbo said, still staring at the fire that engulfed Sapnaps house, “What is wrong with all of you!” He suddenly screamed, sprinting towards Sapnap’s home, attempting to put out the heat that ate away at the wood.

“Is nothing sacred to you lot?!” Tubbo yelled at the group, who had paused in their fighting to stare at him.

Tubbo glared at all of them, pulling up his sleeve and showing them his wrist with the three dark tic marks tattooed on his skin. “Do these mean nothing to you guys?! We have three lives on us and you all want to waste them away fighting?!”

Tubbo desperately started to replace the blocks that had burned away, putting out as much fire as he could.

Sapnap walked off, mumbling something about how he’d be back. He looked concerned about something, but Tubbo didn’t care. He didn’t like all this burning and fighting. It was so unnecessary. 

Ponk and Alyssa tried to reason with him, calming him down.

But only slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I just want to add another thing! I’ll be doing my best to add the most popular quotes they say, but not all these conversations will be mirroring what they said in streams. That would just be copying and I don’t want to do that. The point of this is to make something new with the storyline they already made.   
> Another thing, I absolutely should have done this from the first post, but please go check out all the people that made the Dream SMP for what it is! They are all so funny and amazingly talented people and I strongly recommend watching their videos. Tommy actually made shorter videos summarizing the disc war(s) if you’re interested!


	6. Scars and Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a hot minute, work has been kinda crazy! Anyway, buckle in peeps, this is where shit starts to go down! (Please don't be too harsh on me if this isn't 100% accurate, I'm trying my best)

_ Tommy: Sapnap. Where the hell are you?!?!? Give me my shit back bitch!!!! _

Tommy aggressively messaged Sapnap privately.

_ Sapnap: I’ll meet you at your house and explain. _

_ Tommy: You fucking better you absolute bitch. _

Tommy grumbled as he put his findings away from his most recent mining trip. He’d been gone only a couple days to find his stuff had been looted, and he could just tell it was Sapnap.

He checked his bottom chest, seeing that his most prized possessions, his discs, were still safe inside. He sighed in relief, and sensing someone walking inside his home he closed the chest and straightened.

“Sapnap. Give me my shit back.” Tommy said, turning around and holding his hand out. A last invitation for things to go peacefully before shit goes down.

“Tommy. Let me explain first alright?” Sapnap said, putting his weapons away and holding his hands in the air, the easiest way to show that you mean no harm.

“Look, how about this,” Sapnap smiled easily, his nerves suddenly gone and replaced with a mask of nonchalance, “I give you your armor back if you side with me in my fight with Ponk and Alyssa.”

“I will say this once more Sapnap.” Tommy deadpanned, glaring the man down, “give me my things back. You’re in no place to negotiate for my things. They’re  _ mine. _ I’ll only negotiate with you if you give me my shit back. So…  _ give it back. _ ” 

Sapnap stood silent for a moment. Tommy let him think it over, his hand still held out towards Sapnap, waiting not-so patiently for his things to be given back to him.

“Fine, but only if you actually try to negotiate with me.” Sapnap sighed, taking off the netherite chestplate and handing it back to Tommy. 

Tommy put his armor on immediately, feeling slightly more safe as he did so.

“Alright. We can talk now. Explain to me what’s going on. Why’d you steal my armor in the first place?” Tommy asked.

Sapnap sighed, “Alright, so basically, Ponk griefed my house and so, in revenge I burnt down his lemon tree-”

“You  _ burnt _ down his tree because he  _ griefed  _ you? Sapnap, that’s escalating the situation here quite a bit!”

Sapnap held a hand up, silencing Tommy as he continued, “yes I agree it was a little bit too much, but then Ponk and Alyssa wanted to hunt me down and kill me, so I stole- erm…  _ borrowed _ , your armor in order to win. Two to one, that’s just not fair.”

Tommy thought about it for a moment, the silence engulfing them both.

Sapnap spoke up again, “you _ have _ to choose a side here Tommy. I’m not afraid to kill you. Besides, if we have eachothers backs, we could become the most powerful people here! Everyone would  _ fear  _ us.”

Tommy sighed, “look, I don’t like you all too much, but I don’t want to team with Ponk and Alyssa. And even though I consider them to be my best friend, I don’t want to side with Tubbo either… he was mean to me the other day…” Tommy pouted, thinking of how Tubbo laughed when Tommy accidentally dropped some of his belongings on the floor and a creeper blew them to smithereens. 

(Technically Tommy died and lost his things, but I can’t have him die in here for obvious reasons because he hasn’t lost a life yet lol)

“Fine. Sapnap. I’ll fight with you, deal?” Tommy held out a hand for Sapnap to shake.

Sapnap smiled victoriously, “deal. Alright, let’s go fight them. We’ve got a war to win.”

“What?! Now?!” Tommy exclaimed, “I’m not ready yet! I’m not even fully prepared!”

“Well we don’t have much of a choice!” Sapnap yelled, already sprinting out of Tommy’s little dirt shack.

Tommy briefly heard a confrontation between Ponk and Sapnap, before Sapnap was suddenly swinging his axe at Ponk, who was grazed by the blade. Blood seeping through his shirt sleeve as he held his new wound protectively.

“Ponk!” Alyssa shouted, immediately running to his rescue and swinging her blade at Sapnap, who narrowly dodged the razor sharp edge.

She blew a strand of her hair out of her face, a frown appearing on her cheeks as she looked at Tommy.

“You’re getting Tommy involved now? He’s a  _ kid _ Sapnap, he wasn’t even part of this!”

“Tommy’s a big kid, he can make his own decisions Alyssa!” Sapnap growled, clearly annoyed. 

Tommy held his sword a little tighter, preparing himself to fight whoever approached him.

Ponk appeared out of nowhere, attacking Sapnap. Tommy watched as they both swung fearlessly at each other, their blades blurs of flashing light. 

Alyssa approached Tommy, her sword poised to strike. “Sorry Tommy, but you’re on the wrong side.”

“Oh shut it.” Tommy glowered, he deflected the blow she swung his way, but just barely.

Alyssa was scarily good. And it definitely didn’t help Tommy that he was vastly unprepared for a fight.

Before too long, Alyssa had Tommy on the ground, his sword flung far from reach as she held the point of her sword at his neck.

“Tommy!” Sapnap shouted, barely deflecting a slice from Ponk.

“I’m fine! Just get Ponk!” Tommy shouted back, mustering a smile even with the point of a sword poking into his jugular.

“All of you! Stop fighting!” A new voice suddenly shouted into the chaos.

Everyone froze at once, heads whirling towards where Dream stood. His face as angry as a green guy without eyes could possibly be.

“What the hell is going on?!” Dream yelled at all of them. His iron armor gleaming in the sunlight, an axe held in his hand.

Everyone spoke at once, trying to get Dream on their side with pitiful stories of what happened. Victimizing themselves as they explained.

Dream held up a hand for silence. “You all have to stop this ridiculous war. This is stupid. Fighting over griefing someone's house? You can fix a house, you can’t gain back a life you took or lost!”

The blade was lifted slightly from Tommy’s throat, Alyssa losing a bit of her stance. 

Sapnap must’ve seen it too, catching Tommy’s eye and gesturing to Ponk subtly.

Tommy nodded, and burst into motion. Rolling out and away from Alyssa and sprinting towards Ponk. Sapnap whirled towards Ponk as well, both boys easily overpowering him and holding him down on the ground. Sapnap’s axe on his throat while Tommy’s sword pinned a part of his shirt to the dirt.

“Are you listening to  _ anything _ I’ve said?!” Dream exclaimed, marching towards them.

Sapnap made eye contact with Tommy, a smirk forming on his face at the same time as Tommy’s. They got the same idea from the rush of adrenaline they felt from winning something.

As a team, they rushed Dream weapons raised, manic smiles on their faces as they sprinted towards him.

Dream, seeing what they were doing, barely managed to pull out his shield on time and block the hits that came his way.

Just as Dream’s shield lowered so that he could swing back at them, Sapnap’s blade cut across Dream’s nose, blood immediately rushing to the wound and dripping at a quick pace down his cheeks and the tip of his nose.

Dream yelped in pain, his own blade slicing into both Sapnap and Tommy, Sapnap’s exposed chest bled through his shirt, while Dream’s blade only made a slight cut in Tommy’s arm before bouncing harmlessly off of his chestplate.

Dream took that moment to run a bit further away from the two, munching down on some steak to make the bleeding slow.

He whirled back around just as Tommy ran forward and swung at him, his blade just barely deflected by Dream’s shield.

Before Tommy could bring his blade back up to defend himself, Dream swung, his axe tearing into Tommy’s left cheek, leaving a deep cut that they all knew would never fully heal, no matter how fast they healed here.

Tommy glared at Dream, he could feel the steady flow of blood as it slid down his neck and into his shirt's collar. The adrenaline buzzing in his veins dulled the pain to only a sharp stinging feeling.

Luckily, Sapnap appeared then, helping Tommy out and overpowering Dream.

Dream’s axe was flung away from him, and his shield taken forcefully by Sapnap. The adrenaline buzzed a little higher, both of the boys feeling victorious and powerful. They defeated the first person that appeared here.

They looked at one another, speechless and overcome with giddiness. Not noticing as Dream slipped away, grabbing his axe as he retreated to where he could recover for a moment.

(Little side note! Technically they killed Dream here, but since no one knows how many cannon lives Dream has… I do have a little theory on that but now isn’t the time lol)

By the time Sapnap and Tommy noticed that Dream had slipped away, he was long gone. The two decided he wasn’t worth their time to worry about, since they had overpowered him so ‘easily’.

Even though moments before they were enemies, Ponk and Alyssa decided to treat Sapnap’s and Tommy’s wounds. Especially after seeing the particularly nasty slices on Sapnap’s chest and Tommy’s cheek.

Alyssa tended to Tommy, muttering under her breath about how reckless he was as he gloated about the fact that he defeated Dream.

Tommy winced in pain as a needle stabbed it’s way through his skin. Alyssa’s tongue poking out of her mouth as she concentrated on sewing Tommy’s cheek back together. The cut too deep to heal on its own.

“Can you believe it?” Tommy muttered for the fourth time now.

“Tommy. Stop moving! Do you want this to heal right or not?” Alyssa scolded, poking her needle and thread through Tommy’s cheek once more.

Tommy pressed his lips together, the adrenaline finally starting to trickle away from him, the pain becoming much more apparent.

Ponk came over then, admiring Alyssa’s handiwork. “That’s going to heal quite nicely Alyssa, good work.”

“Thanks Ponk, could you clean this up a bit? I want to go wash my hands.” Alyssa asked before heading off to the nearby stream.

Tommy reached a hand up to his cheek to scratch it, the urge nearly irresistible. Ponk slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch it. You’ll only irritate it and make it worse.” Ponk scolded, “I’ll be right back. Stay here, I need to clean that before you get blood everywhere.”

Ponk was still clearly mad at both Tommy and Sapnap for overpowering him, and Tommy couldn’t help the little buzz of happiness that gave him.

He made eye contact with Sapnap, a smile making its way on his cheeks before a sharp pain made him stop. The cut in his cheek definitely didn’t like movement. Tommy brought a hand to his cheek on instinct, his fingers pulling away from his cheek wet with blood.

“Look Tommy! We’re scar bros! This’ll remind us of the time we beat both Ponk  _ and _ Dream!” Sapnap boasted, pointing to the already healing cut on his chest. His shirt was removed for cleaning purposes.

Tommy smiled lopsidedly, trying not to move the left side of his cheek all too much. “WE WON!”

Ponk appeared by his side and gave him a half-hearted slap to his arm, “I told you not to touch your cheek!”

Ponk rolled his eyes at Tommy before taking a wet piece of cloth out of his inventory and holding it to Tommy’s cheek. Gently wiping away the blood from the wound and his neck. He even cleaned Tommy’s fingers and the little bit of blood from the nick on his arm as well. After that, he handed him a couple pieces of bread and told him to eat before heading off with Alyssa.

Tommy and Sapnap chatted for a bit, just chilling on the grass and talking about their most recent victory. Boasting about the cool things they did in the fight.

“Tommy.” Dream spoke suddenly from behind them.

“What do  _ you _ want bitch boy?” Tommy spoke cockily, a smirk on his face as he peered at Dream. 

Dream’s face was completely devoid of any emotion at all. Which unnerved Tommy for some reason. “I want an apology Tommy.”

“Why should I apologize to you? Sapnap and I overpowered you fair and square!”

“Fair. Fair?!” Dream questioned, “you call overpowering someone in only iron armor, while you wear a netherite chestplate  _ fair _ ?! And, it was 2v1! How is  _ any _ of that considered fair to you?!”

Tommy shrugged, “Look, I don’t talk to weak ass bitches.”

Sapnap barely held back a laugh, his hands flying to his mouth in an attempt to muffle it.

Dream glowered at Tommy, “you’ll want to apologize to me Tommy. I tried to do this the easy way, but I guess we’re doing this the hard way now.”

Tommy rolled his eyes and scoffed, “oh yeah? And what’s the hard way?”

“I have your discs.” Dream smiled.

Tommy’s heart stopped for a moment, the grin on his face whipped away at this new information. “No. You’re fucking with me.”

“I’m not.” Dream said, “while you were boasting about your so-called  _ victory _ , I took both  _ Cat _ and  _ Mellohi  _ right from that bottom chest in your house.”

“Give. them. Back.” Tommy seethed, standing and facing Dream, getting as close as he dared.

Dream only grinned, “apologize and you can have them.”

“No way!” Tommy argued, “you don’t deserve an apology you absolute prick!”

Dream rolled his eyes, “Tommy, it’s really not that difficult. I’m making this way easier than it should be if I’m being honest. Just apologize for unfairly killing me and you’ll have your discs back.” 

Tommy glowered, there was no way he was going to  _ apologize _ to this green bitch. Movement caught the corner of his eye, and he glanced over to see that Sapnap was sneaking behind Dream.

“Prove to me that you have the discs.” Tommy said, forcing his gaze back to Dream’s face.

Dream sighed but complied, opening his inventory and pulling out both of the discs.

Tommy’s heart sank at the sight. Dream actually had his discs. The discs he had dug around in the mines for days on end, running extremely low on food and having to survive on rotten flesh for a little bit. 

Sapnap suddenly dashed around Dream, yanking  _ Cat _ from Dream’s hand and dashing off before Dream could react fast enough.

Tommy laughed in shock as Sapnap sprinted far away from them. Tommy ran after him, Dream on his heels.

Sapnap, seeing that Tommy was following, turned and yelled, “Tommy! Catch!” He tossed the disc behind him, his aim straight into Tommy’s hand.

Tommy caught it, a grin on his face as he ran as fast as he could away from Dream.

“Hey Dream!” Sapnap called, sword in hand as he suddenly twirled around and attacked Dream, thoroughly distracting him.

Tommy ran back to his house, quickly making a chest and heading over to the hill near his house. He dug a hole in the side, placing the chest, putting the disc safely inside, and covering the chest with the dirt he moved.

By the time he was making his way back towards Dream and Sapnap, Dream was already running for him.

“Tommy!” Dream yelled as he swung his axe, Tommy just barely dodging out of the way.

Tommy stuck his tongue out at Dream, childish yes, but worth it for the look on Dream’s face. He was utterly pissed off. Tommy grinned.

He pulled his sword out of his inventory, turning on his heel and slicing at Dream. Dream, who wasn’t expecting such a quick swing, couldn’t move his shield up in time to deflect the attack and Tommy’s sword sliced across his nose once more. The wound that he and Sapnap had inflicted there earlier was only recently stitched, presumably by Dream himself, and now one of the stitches was sliced back open, both of the deeper wounds forming an ‘X’ on the bridge of Dream’s nose. Dream hissed in pain and glared, or his face scrunched angrily, it was hard to tell since y’know, _ he didn’t have eyes _ .

Sapnap appeared behind Dream, his own sword poised and ready. His eyes gleaming with malice.

Dream swung up his axe, barely intersecting Sapnap’s sword, they pushed against each other for a moment. And Tommy saw his chance.

As Dream held his axe against Sapnap’s sword, trying not to let the blade come any closer to his already bleeding face, Tommy swooped in. 

How this even worked in the first place, Tommy had no clue. There wasn’t really a way to access someone else's inventory. But Tommy dug his hand into Dreams sweater pocket thinking of grabbing his disc, and there it was.

Triumphantly, Tommy grabbed the disc and ran, barely taking the time to even check that it was the real thing. Dream wouldn’t have noticed as fast if Tommy didn’t shout in excitement. 

The man flung Sapnap’s sword away from himself with all his strength that he had before attempting to run after Tommy. But Sapnap only put himself between them once more.

Dream can acknowledge when he loses a fight. So, he simply put his axe away, raised his hands in the air, and walked away. 

He would get them back anyway.

He had to.

Tommy ran back then, boasting about how Dream was never going to find the discs, and that he hid them so well.

_ Never say never Tommy.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some ideas to incorporate some of Karl's recent (time traveler?) streams into this. Be patient as a lot of lore will be coming your way in later chapters.   
> By the way! If you're interested, I have an instagram where I do art and such! You'll find me @averyanxiousmuffin (sorry idk how to do those hyperlinks...)


	7. Never Say Never Tommy

No one was around. 

Everyone was asleep at this time in the dead of the night.

The only things around to bother Dream were the mobs that lazed around the poorly lit place, trying to kill Dream; only to meet their demise everytime.

Dream pulled out his freshly enchanted diamond shovel, efficiency five should do quite nicely on the land where Tommy’s house stood.

Simple deduction and thinking about how Tommy thinks is what led him here. It was simple really. A 16 year old kid wants to hide something but doesn’t have the one item necessary to do so? He’d hide it underground.

Based on how long he was gone during his time being confronted by Sapnap after he took the second disc, it was pretty close.

So it had to be under or around his house. The last bet Dream had was in the hill a little further down. But no matter what, he was going to get those discs back. 

Something… pulled him towards them. It wasn’t like voices or whispering, but something told him he had to have them. It doesn’t matter if Tommy was the one to find them, Dream had to get them. His hands itched with the need to hold them again.

There was something odd about those discs. 

What was it? Dream didn’t know, nor did he care.

With a huff, Dream started to dig. The ground vanished within seconds, his shovel was too quick. 

Within about five or so minutes, the entirety of the first three or four blocks beneath Tommy’s house was gone. His little dirt shack floating oddly in the air.

Dream laughed to himself at the thought of Tommy waking up in the morning and unknowingly stepping out into nothingness.

The chest wasn’t here though. 

Dream sighed, checking the damage on his shovel. It wasn’t too bad, maybe a fourth of the way to being broken forever. 

He made his way a little down the hill, preparing for another digging session.

Dream made quick work of the area he started on, working out the seconds of how long Tommy was gone. How far he could’ve run within that time, the time it took to dig a hole two blocks deep, place a chest, and stuff two discs inside before burying it.

He also added the direction he saw Tommy run and return from. With this process, Dream quickly estimated a smaller area to dig at.

He wasn’t digging long before he struck wood instead of dirt.

Dream smiled and opened the chest.

“And you said I wouldn’t find them.” Dream muttered under his breath before pulling out the two discs and stashing them away in his inventory.

With the discs once again safe in his hands, Dream stalked off into the night. Feeling proud of his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter update today! Just wanted to have a smart ass Dream finding Tommy's discs! Thank you for reading!!!!


	8. A New Symphony

Tommy was a fighter. The last few days proved that.

A lot happened. Mainly, neither Dream nor Tommy were willing to do fair trades in the beginning. Dream burnt some fake discs to get Tommy angry, Tommy faked a trade of his netherite chestplate for his discs back, grabbing it from the floor and sprinting as far away as he could. Losing Dream somewhere on the SMP land.

Eventually, after maybe a week of fooling one another, they finally made a fair trade.

Tommy had to give up his netherite chestplate, (begrudgingly I might add) in return for an entire stack of diamonds, and his discs back.

This led to Tommy and Tubbo venturing deep into the nether in search of a nether fortress in order to get the first ingredients for an ender chest.

It was a tense day that one, Dream was hot on their tails, hunting them down mercilessly with skills no one knew that he had.

He tracked the boys down easily, axe in hand as he attempted to fight them every time they met face to face. Dream was intimidating, with his full diamond and netherite chestplate now. Enchanted to the max.

Neither Tommy nor Tubbo got out of the day without damage. Tubbo had a nasty bruise on his shin from Dream hitting his leg with the blunt of his axe. 

Dream wasn’t trying to kill them, not for this fight at least. He just wanted to incapacitate them.

Tommy was just barely able to craft an ender chest, placing his valuables safely inside right before Dream knocked him upside the head and Tommy’s world dimmed for a while.

When he and Tubbo woke, they were lying on the floor of Tubbo’s home, the ender chest humming quietly beside them.

That night was filled with celebratory whoops and whistles. The boys elated to have won again. 

But that excitement was short lived. It always seemed to be that way, in the Dream SMP.

\----

Wilbur’s POV

It was dark, but beneath his back was a soft surface of… was it grass? His fingers flexed, feeling out the ground beneath him. Slowly, Wilbur opened his eyes blearily, blinking away the blurriness and seeing a bright sun above him.

He took a deep breath, the sweet fresh air singing in his lungs. 

His fingers gently prodded what felt like a stem and Wilbur tilted his head over.

A simple blue flower grazed his fingertips, a soft and delicate thing, it’s petals soft and pale.

Wilbur found himself almost transfixed by the thing, but was brought out of his daze by the sound of someone tromping through the woods on heavy feet.

He forced himself up into a sitting position, his head spinning slightly from the sudden movement. 

From the tree line appeared a man. Well, if you could even call him that. Wilbur looked at the guy curiously, he wasn’t a human, that’s for sure. His skin was green for a start, and he seemingly didn’t have eyes. Just a weird green mouth and maybe eyebrows? He couldn’t be too sure.

The man froze at the sight of Wilbur, but quickly shook it off and approached slowly. His arms raised in a show of him not being a threat.

“Hey there, welcome to the Dream SMP. I’m Dream.” The guy introduced himself, holding a hand for Wilbur to take.

Wilbur hesitated, but only for a moment, taking Dream’s hand and hoisting himself off the forest floor. 

“Wilbur. Wilbur Soot. Pleasure to meet you Dream.”

Dream chuckled, “Nice to meet you too.”

“You have an accent.” Wilbur blurted out without really meaning to. It was supposed to be a silent observation, but no, his big mouth had to go and say it aloud.

Dream looked surprised for a moment, before he laughed, a wheezing laughter that kinda made Wilbur wonder if he should get help. Dream sounded like he deflated. 

“You’re the one with an accent. But I guess that’s to me personally. A lot of us have different accents here. You’ll get used to it.” Dream said, a smile on his face as he turned away, “come on now.”

“Us?” Wilbur asked, following Dream.

“You don’t think you’re the first to wake up in the middle of the forest right?”

“Based on what you’re saying, I’m guessing there’s more of you.”

“As of today,” Dream thought for a moment, “there are now fourteen of us here.”

“Fourteen? You’re telling me that Fourteen different people have woken up in the middle of the woods without any explanation?” Wilbur questioned, a hand going to his forehead.

Dream nodded, “just yesterday we got thirteen. Two people showed up at the same time. Besides, not all of us are human.”

“What do you mean by that?” Wilbur asked, stumbling slightly on a thick patch of grass.

Dream gestured to himself, “well I’m certainly not like most of you.” Dream destroyed a block of leaves in their path. “We have a creeper hybrid, a demon, and as of yesterday, a fox hybrid.”

“What are you?” Wilbur found himself asking, he couldn’t help it, he was curious.

Dream’s steps faltered slightly, barely noticeable, but Wilbur saw it. The hesitation, the wondering, the question rising.

“I- I don’t really know.” Dream answered shortly.

Wilbur could sense that Dream didn’t want to talk about it anymore, and simply dropped the subject.

It was obvious to Wilbur that Dream was lying, in a sense. He definitely knew something, but wasn’t willing to divulge that information.

Wilbur shrugged it off, taking in the forest that surrounded them. To his right, a sheep lazed about, munching on some grass before staring blankly at Wilbur, watching the two men make their way through the forest. Wilbur had to tear his gaze away from the sheep, he had a weird feeling inside of him.

“Wilbur,” Dream smiled and turned to face Wilbur, with wide gestured arms, they emerged from the forest on top of a hill, a forming city laid below them. “Welcome, to the Dream SMP.”

Wilbur paused, some of the builds were… definitely in states of disrepair, either forgotten or abandoned halfway through. But it was magnificent nonetheless.

The closest building to them, was one that was sat atop a lake, four paths leading different directions from it.

“There’s so much here.” Wilbur whispered.

“And so much more to be added.” Dream said, a soft smile on his face, “you’re free to build wherever and whatever you would like. I have to get back to my friends. We have some stuff planned.”

“Oh,” Wilbur blinked back to where Dream was, looking him in the face, “do I just…? What do I…?”

“Just, go wherever you would like, meet some people, build some shit, have fun.” Dream smiled, opening his inventory and checking for something Wilbur couldn’t see.

Wilbur’s fingers twitched in some sort of anticipation, he licked his lips. The second Dream had walked away and left Wilbur on his own, Wilbur began his walk.

He discovered a wooden path, and made his way along it, lost deep within his thoughts.

He hungered for something, he needed to have it. But what could he possibly gain from his strange land and it’s strange people? What could ever quench this… underlying lust for something he couldn’t even name?

Wilbur’s fingers tapped silently against his pant leg, it was on the tip of his tongue.

A… a sense of authority. That feeling of when someone walks into a room and you immediately want to do whatever they ask of you. 

The sky clouded over, dark grey blocking out the sun. Fresh water dappled Wilbur’s head, and his thoughts cleared.

Wilbur wanted  _ power _ . No, he  _ needed _ power. Needed to make something worthy of people’s love and respect. He wanted to make a place where people would  _ have _ to listen to him, maybe even come to fear him.

Wilbur smiled, he was going to create a nation. A land the likes of which no one on the Dream SMP would dream.

_ Not a nation… an  _ Empire. _ All his, a symphony of his own, created to his perfect liking. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur! I'm so happy to introduce him here now!   
> Please go watch the CC's Streams if you have the time! They're so fun to watch and they are the entire reason I'm writing this fic in the first place.   
> Thank you so so much for reading!


	9. Declaration Of Independance

To say that Tommy looked up to Wilbur would be a serious understatement. Tommy had come to see Wilbur as his brother, siding with him at every chance he got. Tubbo on the other hand, didn’t quite see Wilbur on such a high pedestal as Tommy did, but still admired the man.

For Wilbur was the reason they stood together today. Adorned in fancy new suits Wilbur crafted just for them to wear as a sign of their allegiance to one another.

The group was small, but they were joyful and confident. Their minds were slowly filling with memories of the days before they woke up in the middle of the woods.

(Basically cannon things that are mostly out of streams but still worth to be mentioned and used.)

Tommy recalled pink hair and a green striped hat just floating along in his memories, but couldn’t bring any faces to associate with those things just yet. He faintly remembers being adopted by the striped green hat, and him and Wilbur becoming adopted brothers. Along with the pink haired person that Tommy hoped he would remember one day.

Tubbo had just gained a painful memory of a rain soaked box and wings, but it was faint and barely there. The rest of his memories were mainly of Tommy, who had been his best friend for much longer then they both originally thought.

Eret, a person they had all quickly gotten along with, had joined their ranks as well. But they preferred keeping their past private from the rest of them understandably.

Fundy, a fox hybrid, (who was increasingly getting annoyed with Tommy’s furry comments) had learned that he was actually Wilbur’s son.

Wilbur and Fundy had recalled that at the same moment, heads whipping up towards each other as their brains became overwhelmed with new memories they had previously forgotten. Tommy still remembers the moment it happened, they were all planning their next steps inside of Wilbur’s newly built drug van, and it just… happened.

(I’m adding Fundy a little early, but not early enough to change any plot so don’t worry about that too much)

Wilbur didn’t explain who Fundy’s mother was to them just yet.

And that was all of them. The tiny little group of five had made quite the mark on the world surrounding them.

“Men,” Wilbur started, his confident smile giving everyone in the room a sort of adrenaline, “the only way we can sell our… potions freely, is if we create our own nation.”

The room whooped and hollered, only quieting when Wilbur held up a patient hand for silence. “I’ve discovered the root of our problem. The people who aren’t as defined as us, the ones with the odd accents to ourselves, have only caused us problems.” Wilbur paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. A serious look overcame everyone's faces. “I propose that we declare ourselves to be no longer a part of the Dream SMP land. From today and on, we are our own nation! And every nation needs its own name does it not?”

(Wilbur originally says it’s the Americans causing issues (accurate) but I can’t say americans in this because I don’t think this universe would actually recognize an american or european besides for accents so that’s what I’m using lol)

Tommy’s eyes sparked in excitement, the room was buzzing with ideas and names and suggestions. They were all excited to be a part of something so big and new.

Tommy spoke up, “well, since we are all men here,” he smirked, liking the attention people gave him as they listened, “and the only woman within the smp has that accent, which disqualifies her from joining our ranks, I vote that we call it… manberg… or something like… mantopia!”

Wilbur thought for a moment, “what about… L’manberg? The L makes it sound more dignified, doesn’t it?”

The room laughed. A chorus of “hear hear!” “I quite like it!” “L’manberg!” overtook the small space.

Then they set to work. Eret, being one of the best builders they had, started on building a wall to separate them from the rest of the smp. Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, and Fundy all helped as much as they could to supply the materials needed for the wall.

Eret sketched a cool design to be made out of blackstone and yellow concrete, towering walls high above them. Encasing their little van and small piece of lake safely inside their little bubble they decided to call home.

The land around then was filled with laughter and bubbly voices, teasing and playing around as they worked.

Fundy headed out early, claiming he had projects and such to do but would be back to help later.

Of course, the sound of such happiness and freedom would attract attention from anyone. This time, they had attracted the attention of a very familiar green man.

Dream approached the happy citizens fooling around.

“What’s all this?” Dream asked, his voice bringing everyone to a pause.

Wilbur approached Dream, a wide smile on his face. “Hello Dream! How are you my friend?”

“I’m alright Wilbur, and you?”

“We’re doing fantastic! As you can see, we are finally going to be creating something big. You see Dream, this area, though it was once just a drug selling point, I plan on making it a beautiful place!” Wilbur hooked an arm around Dream’s shoulders, using his other hand to gesture widely to the walls currently in construction. Yellow and black stripes topping off the short walls. “We, Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, Eret, and I, will be starting the construction of a place meant for us with different accents, so that we may live in harmony. No offense to you of course.” Wilbur tacked on.

“I see.” Dream chuckled good-naturedly. “I’m not too sure if this is a good idea. You should’ve consulted me beforehand.”

Wilbur paused, “would we have to ask to build something for a group of people?”

“Well, I have to consider the rest of the land and the people who live here. I have to think about whether they would be offended that they cannot join this place you’re building. It’s kinda messed up, deliberately leaving certain people out.” Dream shrugged, adjusting the straps of his netherite.

“Freedom to the people Dream.” Wilbur faked a smile, the bitterness in his voice seeping into his words.

“You are still a part of this land. You are a part of the Dream SMP and always will be.” Dream said simply, shoving his hands in his pockets and giving a bored once-over of the place.

“Not for long, Dream. My men and I have a beautiful idea, and I refuse to let you rip that away from us.” Wilbur said, his voice eerily calm now. “And in this place, we resolve quarrels with our words, not weapons and armor. So, I suggest you take your hand off your axe.”

By now, the rest of L’manberg had gathered behind Wilbur, their eyes narrowed Dream’s way.

Dream shook his head, hand lifting from the handle of his axe. “No armor? This is a nation of pussies.”

Wilbur’s fist tightened at his side, and he whirled around back to the van.

His men staggered behind his purposeful steps, their curiosity getting the better of themselves. 

Wilbur had crafted a book and quill by the time everyone was patiently gathered around the centre table in the van.

“Men. I don’t think we will be living in this era of peace for any longer. A storm is brewing at our doorstep. His name is Dream.” Wilbur slammed his hands onto the table, making some people flinch, “He will  _ not _ take the nation we have built upon this great land!”

The room erupted in cheers.

“Now!” Wilbur raised the book and quill above his head for all of them to see, “this will be our declaration of independence away from the Dream SMP Land!”

Wilbur placed the book onto the table and flipped it to the first page, speaking as he wrote.

_ DECLARATION OF INDEPENDANCE _

_ Forever the nation of the DreamSMP have cast great sins upon our great land of the hot dog van. _

_ They have robbed us. Imprisoned us. Threatened us. Killed many of our men. _

_ This time of tyranny ends with us _

_ This book declares that the nation which shall be henceforth known as L'Manberg is separate, emancipated and independant from the nation of DreamSMP. _

_ The union of the masters of men. Together we are one. When in the course of human events it becomes necessary for one to dissolve the bonds which bind us. Disregarding of this truth is nothing short of tyranny. _

_ WE HOLD THESE TRUTHS TO BE SELF EVIDENT. THAT ALL _MEN_ ARE CREATED EQUAL _

_ The right of the people exists above the right of the king. The right of the government and the right of the economy. _

_ From the hot dog van we shall prevail. _

_ Life. Liberty. And the pursuit of victory. _

(I have left that as accurate as possible, but I wanted to fix hot dog cuz they spelt it hto dog… yeah… but that’s the real thing right there!)

“Everyone.” Wilbur finished his writing, flipping the book to the first page and handing it to Tubbo, “please sign this book. We will win our independence!”

The room cheered once more, everyone excited to sign this book. Wilbur of course was the first one to sign it, followed by Tubbo, Tommy, and finally Eret.

Energy buzzed inside the hot dog van, (did I forget to mention that it’s a flaming hot dog van?) excitement, anticipation, nerves. They had something to fight for, and they had a full faith that they would win.

Dream’s POV

“And they just circled off an entire plot of land and claimed it as a nation?! Who does that?” Dream vented, pacing back and forth across the wooden floors of the community house. Sapnap and George listening as he raged about the most recent development.

“Dream. We decided in the beginning that you were the main owner of this world since you were the first to arrive here. George and I will always be on your side, just give us the word.” Sapnap said, placing a firm hand on Dream’s shoulder, making him pause in his pacing.

“Yes. Yes of course.” Dream’s hand went to his mouth, his thumb pinching gently below his lower lip, a habit he had when he was thinking deeply.

The room was quiet. But Dream’s brain was not.

_ You could easily take them all out. You’ve got full netherite by now, they have nothing. They refuse to fight with armor or weapons. It’s child's play for you. Especially if Sapnap and George are willing to side with you. You kill them and it’s all over. They’ll never cause trouble again. _

_ No, I can’t just kill them permanently. But, they can learn what it's like to lose one life at least. That’ll teach them. _

Dream snapped his fingers, slightly startling George who was starting to doze off in his leaned position on a crafting table. “Okay, I’ve got a plan! But we’re going to need quite a few materials.” Dream grinned, Sapnap and George mirroring the same grin back at him.

“Guys, we’re going to need a lot of TNT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm posting this after Season 2's finale streams and I- am unable to process everything but it was SO COOL. Anyway, Tommy and Tubbo were talking in the beginning and I realized that the first fight I wrote with Tommy and Sapnap, Tubbo was supposed to be in there too. It frustrates me to no end. I might rewrite it in the future, but I at least want to get to the Manberg era first.
> 
> Sorry about that, but I hope you're enjoying all of this so far! New characters! Look forward to an Eret POV very soon!!!
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading! Your support always demolishes any writing block I have and I very much appreciate it!!!


	10. Every King Needs a Crown

Eret’s POV

Eret adjusted the sunglasses that hid his eyes from the view of the world. He kept them hidden because, well, he didn’t have irises or pupils like everyone else did. He could see just fine, but apparently his eyes were kinda scary to look at. 

Also, it started to get annoying to have people tell him that he looked terrifying all the time.

Eret sighed and wiped his brow, sweat gleaming off his forehead from the heat of the sun bearing down on him. He didn’t really know why he was always wearing a crown and king’s attire, that’s just what he was wearing when he woke up in the woods. Besides, he couldn’t be bothered to make a new outfit now, he really liked what he wore anyway.

(I’m going to try and shuffle up the pronouns for Eret every few chapters or so! For this one, I’ll be using he/him mainly)

Eret, like many others, also had an itch that he just couldn’t reach. That hunger he could never quite satisfy, he wanted something, and he was finally starting to get an idea of what that something was.

He shook his head and peaked around a corner of the wall, placing some decorative blocks in the holes he had yet to fill.

The wall was looking lovely so far, with little to no help from the others. But he didn’t mind too much, he really liked building things. He liked the admiration from others when he completed a project he’d been working on, and he especially liked the feeling of satisfaction at seeing his work finished.

He hopped down from the wall, his armor blocking most of the fall damage he would’ve taken. He went back to his material chest in search of some more stacks of blackstone he needed. The wall was almost complete.

“Eret. I want to speak with you.” A familiar voice spoke behind him, almost making him jump and hit his head on the lid of the chest.

He closed the chest and turned around, seeing Dream decked out in full netherite.

“What can I do for you Dream? You shouldn’t be on L’manberg soil.” Eret spoke calmly, Wilbur was off gathering supplies for the upcoming war, and Tommy and Tubbo were off who knows where, probably fighting some people. Looks like Eret was going to be dealing with the green man on his own.

“What are you going to do, fight me? We both know I’m more powerful than you right now. Besides, my friends are watching our each and every move. If you so much as walk towards me threateningly, I promise an arrow in your heart and before you know it, you’ll be down to two lives.” Dream threatened, a smile playing on his lips as he watched Eret closely.

Eret wasn’t really scared, but he knew that Dream was speaking the truth, so he stayed still, straightening his back and adjusting his glasses. “Tell me what you want, Dream.”

“Look, Eret. I need to… mess around with some things. Build things just outside the wall, y’know, war stuff.” Dream shrugged, “just let me do my thing and message me whenever the rest of the citizens are coming back.”

“Why should I let you do that?” Eret asked, purely out of curiosity. He didn’t have quite the attachment to this soil as the others did.

“Eret. I know what you desire. I know what you hunger for more than anything here.” Dream suddenly turned serious, “and I will grant you that. Eret, I will make you _ king. _ King Eret of the DreamSMP.”

Eret froze, his whole body at attention. Just at hearing those words, the pull, the hunger for that thing he didn’t quite know, was suddenly just a buzz in his veins. Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy… They would all suffer greatly. But, he would finally be getting what he wanted. And he could feel that this would be his only chance.

“What do you plan on doing to them?” Eret asked, his mouth was oddly dry.

Dream smiled, “you’ll just have to see… but I’ll need some help from you. You still have to prove that I can trust you enough to make you king.”

“Alright, what do you want me to do?”

“They still trust you with all their hearts. They don’t know the feeling of betrayal. At least… not yet. Listen carefully.”

Dream went on to explain a plan that made Eret… excited. The plan gave him an adrenaline boost he didn’t think he’d get from doing something so dark.

It saddened him, yes, to think that these people would never really speak to him again. But perhaps a nation within a land that wasn’t yours in the first place wasn’t meant to be…

Later…

Eret messaged Dream when Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tommy practically stumbled into L’manberg. Tubbo exclaiming something about how he won a race and Tommy denying it. 

In the distance, where the heart of the Dreamsmp land was, Eret could see a huge pillar of smoke mixing into the clouds. Based on how the group was acting, they hadn’t seen it yet, nor did they know what it burned.

Wilbur approached Eret, “Eret! What the hell happened here? I thought you were on watch?!” He gestured towards the giant tnt cannons that currently floated around the walls of L’manberg.

Eret frowned, a small trace of guilt threading it’s way through his heart as he faked concern and panic, “I have no idea Wilbur, I had to go to the nether for more blackstone and by the time I came back, those just… appeared!”

_ Lies. You watched them build them. They even blew up the top of a tree, but you just decided to agree to Dream’s stupid plan. Let’s hope you're not covered in dirt from digging around under the soil. _

Commotion suddenly broke out near the entrance, Eret could clearly hear Tommy shouting, “you’re a pussy green boy!” And Tubbo desperately trying to stop him even as he held back a laugh.

Wilbur gave a concerned glance towards Eret before striding towards the man who was intruding on their land.

“Dream. What brings you here?” Wilbur spoke, his voice loud and clear above Tommy’s yelling.

Tommy immediately quieted at the sound of Wilbur speaking.

Dream grinned, Sapnap standing by his side, axe drawn, a matching grin on his own cheeks.

“Tommy! And Wilbur! And the rest of L’man-childberg! We are at war. There is no mercy, we have burnt down Tubbo’s house,” Dream gestured towards the column of smoke, Tubbo’s hand going to his mouth as he listened, “we have planted TNT cannons around your land, we have built cobblestone walls outside, we have shot  _ one _ warning shot inside your walls!”

Dream’s smile became manic, a little too stretched, a little too off to be normal. It gave Eret shivers down his spine.

“NO MERCY!” Dream shouted, the smile on his face vanishing and replaced with anger as he pulled his axe threateningly, pointing it towards Wilbur, “No mercy for you! You understand?! We _will_ come and _burn down your houses, we will kill everything inside your walls,_ we will take back the land that is rightfully ours. _If_ you surrender, I want to see _white flags!_ _White flags, outside your base, by tomorrow, at dawn, or you are DEAD!_

(I had to listen to that audio so many times to get this right…)

With that, Dream tossed something far away from them, Sapnap following his lead. Dream sent a final cocky smile before vanishing with Sapnap, leaving nothing but purple particles behind.

Tommy swung a fist a second too late, his punch hitting empty air and making him stumble a few steps forward.

“That fucking  _ bastard! _ ” Tommy shouted into the sky, his shoulders heaving with every breath he took. He was obviously overcome with rage.

Meanwhile, Tubbo sprang into action, sprinting out of the grounds and towards the path. Almost slipping on the grass as he booked it for the column of smoke in the sky.

Tommy calmed down enough to follow after, Wilbur masking a face of worry before jogging to Tubbo’s home as well.

_ Might as well follow. Should I have tried to stop them from burning Tubbo’s house down? No. I didn’t know they would go that far… _

Eret approached the cloud of smoke, the air slightly choking him with it’s lack of clean oxygen. 

His eyes were immediately drawn to Tubbo, who was kneeling on the grass, hands to his mouth as he stared on in shock. Eret tore his gaze away when he saw the tears springing from the corners of Tubbo’s eyes.

Tommy was gently rubbing Tubbo’s back, an awkward but appreciated form of comfort. Wilbur could only stare at the blackened remains, his fists clenching and unclenching.

“I- first Tommy kills my pet bee Spins, then burns down my house, and now it’s burnt down a  _ second _ time after it was _ just _ repaired?!” Tubbo cries out, his voice filled with what Eret could only describe as a mix of anger and sorrow. “I forgave you Tommy, but it took us fighting for  _ several hours  _ for you to even  _ think _ of apologizing!”

(Little bit of lore there that I didn’t want to write an entire chapter for sorry! Basically this is the second time Tubbo’s house has been burnt down! Dream and Sapnap were, ironically, the ones who helped Tubbo repair it the first time).

“Tubbo, I-” Tommy tried, but he stopped halfway through whatever he was about to say by Tubbo suddenly standing.

Tubbo gasped loudly, “Spunz was inside!” Tubbo shouted before sprinting into the smoldering remains.

“Tubbo!” Tommy shouted, following.

Wilbur watched silently, Eret by his side.

“Should we help them?” Eret asked, glancing to Wilbur.

He saw Wilbur shake his head, “they’ll get over it.” Wilbur said simply, turning on his heel and heading back to L’manberg.

_ Get over it? A child just had their house burnt down not once, but twice. Both times losing a beloved pet in the process. Surely that’s going to scar in some way. That’s not something you just forgive and forget. _

“What are you planning Wilbur?” Eret followed in step besides Wilbur, trying not to look back.

“War, Eret. War.”

After Tubbo had calmed down enough from the loss of his pet, Spunz, Tommy was able to get them both back to L’manberg, where Wilbur and Eret were waiting.

“What are we going to do Wilbur?” Tommy asked, wiping at a smudge of ash on his cheek. His clothes smelt of smoke. “We’re outnumbered, outgunned, outmanned, how would we ever win?”

“I- I don’t know Tommy. We’re being threatened, they burnt down Tubbo’s house for no reason other than to pretend they’re all powerful.” Wilbur pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Look, Wilbur.” Tommy spoke, his hand firmly gripping Wilbur’s shoulder, “I’ll always be on your side. Whatever you decide to do, I’ll be right by your side. I’m your right hand man after all right?”

Wilbur gave Tommy’s hand a thankful pat, smiling before straightening and facing his small army.

“L’manberg citizens. I do believe we should fight. We will not go down without showing the DreamSMP lands that we will not go down without a fight!” Wilbur announced, “They may have threatened us, hurt us, but we are strong! We’ll show them not to mess with us! We’ve worked so hard for what we have. And I refuse to lose it to a couple of cocky, arrogant, bastards.”

Wilbur pulled out his communicator and messaged Dream.  _ Come to the L’manberg walls. I have something I want to say to you. _

Wilbur led his small group to the entrance of L’manberg. Telling them to be on guard, or at least prepare to throw some punches if needed.

A pearl appeared out of nowhere, the second it touched the floor, Dream appeared, a cocky smile on his face.

“Dream.”

“Wilbur.”

Wilbur could sense everyone behind him tense up, feeling extremely hostile towards this… creature? Man?

“I hope you’ve called me here to surrender.” Dream said, adjusting his axe which lay propped on his shoulder.

“Quite the opposite, actually.” Wilbur smiled slightly as Dream’s smile dropped.

Wilbur spoke loudly and clearly, his voice reverberating off of the almost finished walls of his soon to be nation. “Independence, or death. If we get no revolution, then we want nothing. We would rather die, then give into you and join your SMP.”

The tension in the air was so thick, you could almost physically see it. 

Dream put away his axe in favor of getting an ender pearl ready. “So be it Wilbur. I’ll see you  _ very _ soon.”

In seconds he was gone, replaced with purple particles.

No one spoke for a long minute, instead staring blankly at where Dream was standing.

“Wilbur you are  _ so _ cool!” Tommy suddenly celebrated, a wide grin on his face. “You definitely made him piss his pants!”

Wilbur laughed, the heavy tension on his shoulders suddenly lightened.

“Alright everyone. We need to prepare, and quickly. I’m talking potions, enchanted weapons, and even, dare I say it, armor. I don’t want us all to die without a fight.” Wilbur announced, “for now, get some rest. When you wake, prepare for the biggest fight of our lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Balancing writing and spending time to myself with a full time job is kinda hard sometimes. I'll get the hang of it soon! But for now, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so so much for reading!!!


	11. The 5th Battalion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change a lot of things that happened in this chapter, simply because Tubbo dies like, fifteen times or something ridiculous like that and I really can’t write him dying… I’ll do little side notes of what really happened in the stream as we go along.

Tubbo was exhausted. 

He had woken up at the crack of dawn and immediately made his way to his jungle base, prepping for the upcoming war. He didn’t have a clue when it would happen, but he knew that they should be prepared as soon as possible.

The last of his potions he was making bubbled quietly in the corner.

Tubbo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, trying to wake himself up just a little more. He checked his ender chest, there was still a little bit of room for potions and whatever else he could scavenge.

“Well well well… Look what we found boys!” Dream’s voice announced.

Tubbo whirled around, facing the green man and seeing that he wasn’t alone. George, Punz, and Sapnap were at his sides, all brandishing swords and large smiles.

“What do  _ you _ want, Dream?” Tubbo scowled, taking a slight step back to his potion brewing stands.

Dream noticed the small movement easily. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Dream said, axe appearing in his hands.

“What? You’re gonna kill a 16 year old?” Tubbo asked, glaring Dream down, “a 16 year old who isn’t wearing any armor nor has any weapons at the moment I might add.” 

“Oh Tubbo.” Dream said, “I’m not going to  _ kill _ you. I’m going to ruin your attempt to prepare for this war you’re all bound to lose.”

Tubbo sprang for his brewing stand, yanking the potions off their hooks and into his inventory.

He could hear someone running up behind him and spun around. Quickly calculating just how close they were and dodging underneath their blade.

Sapnap’s sword barely swung over Tubbo’s head and slammed into his brewing stand, shattering the thing to smithereens.

But Tubbo didn’t have time to be upset over the loss as Dream leapt from behind Sapnap, swinging his axe down.

Tubbo rolled to the side, the axe splintering the wood where he was. He stood and ran for his ender chest, spinning out of the way of George’s blade and elbowing Punz as hard as he could.

He flung open the lid of the enderchest, dropping the newly made potions inside, as well as some armor pieces he had enchanted just a little earlier. With that, his ender chest was filled to the brim, he couldn’t help but smile slightly.

A body slammed into Tubbo’s side, shoving him away from the ender chest and onto the floor. His cheek was shoved onto the stripped log flooring, the palm of his attacker pressing him down forcefully onto the floor. From the corner of his eye, Tubbo could see it was Punz, Tubbo’s arms were bent painfully behind him, Punz using his other hand to keep Tubbo’s arms pinned to his back.

“Do your worst!” Tubbo yelled gleefully, “it does nothing! I have everything we need in my enderchest you bastards!”

Tubbo watched Dream tense slightly, his brow twitching in anger. It made Tubbo smile.

“Punz, shut them up please.” Dream stated simply. He was clearly frustrated and mad that he wasn’t able to stop Tubbo completely.

“What?” Punz asked, his voice filled with what Tubbo could only guess was fear.

“Kill them. Knock them out.  _ I don’t care _ . Just do something to make him shut up.” Dream waved him off, shoving away his axe into his inventory.

Tubbo’s heart pounded heavily in his chest, no way was he going to lose his first life because of a little skirmish.

He closed his eyes and waited patiently for the opportunity. Punz was clearly upset at the thought of having to take someone’s life, Tubbo felt the moment his hand loosened off his arms with just enough give that Tubbo could break through.

He broke his arms from Punz’s grip and used his entire bodymotion to fling Punz off of his back and onto the floor. He pushed himself up to his feet and sprinted as fast as he could out of his base, Dream and them close behind him.

Someone grabbed the back of his uniform, making Tubbo lose step and stumble forward. Luckily, with the way he designed his base, he fell right into one of the holes and into the water below his base. He swam as quickly as he could, swimming to the shore and running into the jungle.

He could hear his attackers crashing through the undergrowth behind him, quickly dodging behind a couple trees and making a giant loop. He lost them about halfway through his looping, and based on what he could hear, they were trampling deeper into the jungle instead of after him.

(Technically, they killed him a bunch but Tubbo’s spawn was set at his jungle base and once he had everything, he broke his bed and when they killed him he went to the world spawn! Pretty smart move!)

With a smirk, Tubbo ran back to his base and where his nether portal was. 

_ If I’m fast enough, we might be able to trap them. Since my portal leads onto the nether roof, there’s only one other exit they could possibly use, and that’s the one at the top of the power tower.  _

Tubbo leapt through the nether portal, sprinting atop the nether roof towards home. They brought out their communication device as they ran, messaging Wilbur, Tommy, Fundy and Eret to meet him at the power tower asap.

Tubbo remembered as they ran about the ender crystal they held in their inventory. It originally was going to be a weapon to use in the actual war for L’manberg, but this was as good as any time to use it. Plus, an idea started to form in Tubbo’s head.

Tubbo jumped through the second portal, barely stopping himself from running off the edge of the tower.

“Tubbo!” Tommy spoke up, grabbing Tubbo’s arm and tugging him away from the edge. “Are you alright man? What’s happening?”

Tubbo was out of breath, his adrenaline starting to run thin as his lungs heaved for oxygen. “There’s- no time!” Tubbo panted out, coughing slightly, “cover the portal in obsidian now! We have to hurry!”

Tommy nodded, trusting what Tubbo was saying to do and wrapping a line of obsidian around the portal. Meanwhile, Tubbo set up the end crystal, finding a little cranny to hide in to avoid the damage.

His plan was that, since they would have to come in through the portal, he might be able to blow them up the second they stepped through. And, the best and weirdest thing about how the portal worked, you couldn’t go back through it unless you completely stepped out from it and into it again.

“Tubbo! What’s going on?” Eret asked, slightly out of breath from clambering up the ladder. Fundy was right behind him, his tail fluffed up considerably.

“He-” Tubbo started.

“Men,” Tommy spoke over Tubbo, pulling his sword out, “prepare for a fight. Any minute now, Dream and his bitches are going to appear through that portal. Tubbo’s going to activate the end crystal, hopefully blowing them to smithereens. But, just in case, be prepared to fight.”

Eret simply nodded, pulling out his weapon and a shield. No one noticed him sneak out his messaging device. Telling Dream of the plan.

(Not true from what I know, Dream and them just used another exit that Tubbo didn’t know about)

“How many of them are there Tubbo?” Fundy asked, checking his inventory.

“Four. Dream, Punz, Sapnap, and George.”

“Four against four!” Tommy encouraged, “we’ve got this in the bag!”

Tubbo was about to laugh, maybe even agree, but, out of the corner of his eye, Tubbo could see a flash of green running straight for them.

“They found a different way out! Everyone jump!” Tubbo shouted, immediately jumping off the tower and using his water bucket to cushion his fall. “Meet in L’manburg as fast as you can!”

He started running, glancing behind himself as both Fundy and Eret jumped down, running for L’manburg.

“Tommy! Run!” Tubbo shouted.

He started back for the tower.

“I was stuck! I’m coming down now!” Tommy shouted.

Just as Tommy was about to jump, Tubbo saw Sapnap aiming his bow.

“Tommy!”

The arrow released. As if in slow motion, Tubbo watched as it arced into the air. Perfectly imbedding itself into Tommy’s back, causing him to fumble and fall off the side of the tower.

(Sapnap’s arrow actually kills Tommy and Tommy respawns at his house then runs to L’manberg).

His body hit the ground with a terrifying  _ thump _ and Tubbo ran straight for him. It didn’t matter that Dream and his goons were sprinting at them, weapons in hand. Tubbo wasn’t going to leave his best friend out here to die by their hands. 

“Tommy?” Tubbo whispered as he approached, “please don’t be dead. Oh my gods  _ please _ don’t be dead Tommy.”

Tommy groaned softly in response, Tubbo’s heart leaping in relief. He wiped away the water gathering in his eyes and rolled Tommy onto his side.

“Okay, Tommy, this is going to hurt, but I have to get you to L’manberg alright? Stay with me big man, you’re going to be fine.”

Tubbo scooped his arms underneath Tommy’s knees and neck, careful to avoid where the arrow protruded. 

(Look, if minecraft characters can hold an entire inventory of cobblestone, Tubbo can lift Tommy no sweat alright?)

“Ow you dickhead.” Tommy grunted, his face twisted in pain.

Tubbo let out a wet chuckle, “sorry big man.”

“Get ‘em!” Sapnap’s voice carried across the land, encouraging Tubbo’s legs to start moving.

He sprinted towards L’manburg, Tommy in his arms. He was very glad that they added steps by this point, having to jump down a mountain while holding someone didn’t seem like it’d go all too well.

Tubbo could hear their pursuers behind him, and made a risk to jump down the last of the stairs just for that extra second of speed.

A slight sting ran its way up his legs as he touched down on the floor. But Tubbo kept on running, barely making it into L’manberg’s borders, just as Dream got close enough to hit him, but he stopped as Tubbo ran in the front gate.

Tubbo didn’t look back, instead running straight for the caravan and bursting in. Fundy, Eret, and Wilbur were all waiting around the table.

“Holy shit! Tommy! What happened?” Wilbur asked, fretting as Tubbo held Tommy in his arms.

An arrow thunked against the side of the caravan, just barely missing the glass. More arrows followed after, forcing the small group of five to gather in the very back of the caravan, Wilbur took Tommy from Tubbo’s hold and out of harm’s way. Just as they were all safely gathered in the back, they heard a glass pane shatter, a thunk following soon after.

Tubbo peaked out, seeing that an arrow made its way inside, imbedding itself directly where he was standing before.

Tubbo’s attention was brought back to their little group from Tommy shouting. Wilbur held a bloodied arrow in his hand while Tommy buried his face in Wilbur’s chest.

Tubbo moved forward, nudging Tommy’s hair for his attention then handing Tommy some food while Fundy worked on bandaging the area that was currently bleeding heavily.

“Feeling a little better Tommy?” Eret asked, their hand squeezing Tommy’s shoulder gently.

Tommy ate his food and pushed himself to sit up on his own. Wilbur sat directly across from him to catch him in case he fell.

“I’m alright. Fucking bastards shot me.” Tommy grimaced, “give me like, five minutes and I’ll be all good.”

“Good to hear,” Wilbur said, relief sitting just on the edge of his voice. He straightened and pulled out a book, familiar to all of them.

_ The Declaration of Independance. _

Wilbur cleared his throat. “I want to remind you all what we’re fighting for. So even as Dream and his soldiers rain a slew of arrows upon our van, I want to read out the Declaration of Independance to all of you.”

Tubbo took a seat next to Tommy on the floor, letting themselves relax slightly for the first time today.

Everyone looked defeated.

Wilbur cleared his throat once more, and with a newfound energy Tubbo didn’t know he possessed, began reading.

“Forever the nation of the DreamSMP have cast great sins upon our great land of the hot dog van.”

Wilbur glanced around the room, making direct eye contact with each and every one of them.

“They have robbed us. Imprisoned us. Threatened us. Killed many of our men. This time of tyranny ends with us. This book declares that the nation which shall be henceforth known as L'Manberg is separate, emancipated and independant from the nation of DreamSMP. The union of the masters of men. Together we are one. When in the course of human events it becomes necessary for one to dissolve the bonds which bind us. Disregarding of this truth is nothing short of tyranny.”

Suddenly Wilbur started shouting as loud as he could, his voice directed outside the door, “WE HOLD THESE TRUTHS TO BE SELF EVIDENT. THAT ALL _MEN_ ARE CREATED EQUAL!”

He gave one last glare at the door, the sound of arrows hitting the van only intensifying in response, “The right of the people exists above the right of the king. The right of the government and the right of the economy. From the hot dog van we shall prevail. Life. Liberty. And the pursuit of victory.”

Wilbur snapped the book shut, that undefeated spark in his eyes, giving everyone a newfound hope. Something about the way Wilbur spoke, Tubbo always found it gave them a weird confidence boost.

Tubbo watched Tommy give a short nod towards Wilbur. A silent message of, “I still stand with you.”

“Tommy, may I speak with you for a moment?” Wilbur asked.

Tommy seemed surprised, jumping slightly at the call of his name, “of course Wilbur.”

Tubbo helped Tommy get up, and stayed behind as the two made their way to the front of the van. Tommy stubbornly refused to lean on Wilbur for support as he hobbled his way there.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Fundy asked, curiously peaking through the door windows.

Tubbo grabbed the back of Fundy’s jacket and pulled him away from the door, “obviously something that we don’t need to know yet.” 

Fundy’s ears fell as he glared at Tubbo half-heartedly before sitting on the floor with a huff.

Eret was quiet, simply staring at the wall, fingers picking gently at his lips.

“You alright there Eret? You didn’t say much during… all this.” Tubbo asked, shoving their hands in their jacket pockets.

Eret seemed to jump out of whatever thoughts he was in, “oh. Right. Sorry, just, thinking about things.”

“Well that’s specific.” Tubbo teased, a smile beginning to form.

Eret chuckled, “don’t worry about it Tubbo, it’s private anyway.”

“Ah, understandable.”

The door suddenly slammed open, and if Tubbo’s spirit was visible, they would swear it flew halfway out their body.

Tommy stood in the doorway, an excited grin wide on his face. 

“Boys! I have been promoted to be your commander!”

\---Tommy’s POV---

“Tommy, may I speak with you for a moment?” Wilbur asked.

Tommy jumped and hoped that no one noticed. “Of course Wilbur.”

He stood, (with help from Tubbo) and followed Wilbur to the front of the van. His back was burning in pain, but he refused to acknowledge it. 

Once they got to the front of the van, Tommy took a glance outside, seeing flashes of people still shooting arrows at them.

Wilbur was quiet for a long moment, gazing out to what he wanted to be his land, a faraway sadness in his eyes.

Sadness? That couldn’t be right. Wilbur wasn’t a sad guy, in fact, he was the one person Tommy looked up to the most. Tommy would die for this man, hell, he’d maybe give Wilbur his discs if he asked for them.

“Tommy. I’ve grown too old for this.”

“Too old for what Wilbur?” Tommy asked, his heart skipping three beats. Surely Wilbur wasn’t resigning. He wouldn’t give up on all of this so quick, especially after that moment in the back of the van. 

Tommy doesn’t know what he would do if Wilbur resigned.

“For leading an army.” Wilbur sighed.

“You’re not giving up are you?” Tommy asked, his voice coming across smaller than he wanted it to.

Wilbur gave him a funny look. “Of course not!”

Tommy took a deep breath of relief.

“I wouldn’t give up after coming this far Tommy.” Wilbur gave him a small smile, “but I shouldn’t be leading armies into war. Like I said, I’m growing too old for that. I’ve decided that I'll still be your general, but  _ you  _ will be a commander now. Tommy, I’m leaving our little army to you. You have full command, but of course I still have the power to veto some of your decisions. I want to be the role model of this nation in my own way Tommy.”

“Seriously? You want to make me the commander?” Tommy asked, his voice full of disbelief. 

“Tommy, I trust that you will make a great commander.” Wilbur spoke gently, a firm hand patting Tommy’s shoulder. He chuckled a bit, “I get the sense that you’re excited to tell everyone. Go ahead. I’m… I need a moment to think.”

Tommy nodded, still partly in shock, the other part of him respecting Wilbur’s privacy. He sped towards the back of the van, shoving the door open, his hands shaking excitedly.

“Boys! I have been promoted to be your commander!”

Tommy saw Tubbo jump just about a foot in the air, their entire body flinching into fight to flight mode. Tommy snickered at that.

The room was silent for a moment, but Tubbo was the one to break it, calming themselves from the initial terror, “Tommy! Congrats man! Does this mean we get a battalion name or something?”

“Absolutely! Boys, I shall call us…” he paused, thinking for a moment, he snapped his fingers as the name popped into his head, “we shall be, the 5th Battalion!”

The room became an overlap of giggles and curious questions, Tommy couldn’t make out a single one for a while.

When the overlapping of voices calmed a little, Fundy spoke up, “wait wait wait wait. Tommy, if this is the  _ fifth _ battalion… what happened to the other four?”

“That’s none of your business furry boy.” Tommy replied, keeping his tone lighthearted so that Fundy would know he was joking around.

“I- I’m not!” Fundy sputtered, causing the group to laugh, “I’m not a fucking furry! I’m part fox! There’s a difference!”

“Sure, keep telling that to yourself mate.” Tommy laughed. “Now, I know that it feels like we lost, and yes, maybe this all feels a bit hopeless. Sure, we’ve suffered a little bit, I fell off a tower for fucks sake! I say that we rest for the night, and tomorrow, we awake and we battle Dream. We have a reason to win. All Dream wants is power. Tomorrow, Dream goes  _ down. _ ”

Tommy couldn’t lie to himself. He loved the feeling of being listened to. Being seen. Being heard. It made him feel like he was important. Like he mattered enough for people to listen to. Tommy loved the feeling of being a leader. Having people follow him through hell and back and still listen. Even if they didn’t want to, and they had to, Tommy still basked in the feeling of being seen sometimes. 

“I’m with you Tommy, let’s kick Dream’s ass!” Tubbo cheered.

Tommy smiled at them, he was very happy that him and Tubbo met. They practically haven’t separated since meeting, and Tommy couldn’t be more grateful for that. Tubbo always supported him as well, and Tommy always will support Tubbo in return.   
Fundy, seeing Tubbo’s support for the plan, simply shrugged his shoulders. “What’s one more fight I guess?”

Eret simply nodded, standing and stretching his arms over his head.

“If this meeting is adjourned, I shall be heading off home. I have a bed waiting for me there.” Eret said, his voice gruff with exhaustion.

“I’ll see you bright and early everyone.” Tommy said, “you’re all excused.”

Everyone filed out, except for Tubbo, who stood there looking a little lost. 

“Tubbo? You good?” 

Tubbo shook their head slightly, “just… thinking. I guess I’ll sleep in the van or something? Or maybe I’ll try to sleep in the grass under a tree. I don’t know, I’ll figure something out. Or, I guess I could run to my jungle base? It might take awhile, but… I’d get at least a couple hours of sleep right?”

Tommy was jolted with the realization that  _ oh yeah, Tubbo lost their home the other day. _

“Tubbo. You’re not going for a twenty mile run in the dead of the night. Especially with Dream and his buddies trying to kill us.” Tommy shook his head, “just spend the night at my place man. I can craft an extra bed y’know?”

Tubbo looked relieved, “thank you Tommy, I  _ really  _ didn’t want to sleep in the grass or any of the other options.”

And Tommy laughed, making Tubbo laugh. And together, the two made their way towards Tommy’s home, exhausted from such a long day, and ready to collapse into beds and sleep the night away.

What they didn’t know is that tomorrow, they would suffer a terrible, terrible, tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The war is picking up pace! The next chapter is kinda insane soooo... look out for that!  
> We are so so close to introducing some new characters! From what the cc's have said, I guess season two starts when the political things get brought up? But I might start it after this first part of disc conflict ends! All I know, is that I'm really really excited for what's coming!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Instagram: @averyanxiousmuffin (that was my username before I knew about badboyhalo lol)  
> twitter: @AJ_is_Anxious
> 
> I've been having a lot of fun writing out these fighting scenes! Sure, they're not amazing, but I'm learning a lot as I go and that's what makes all this really fun to me!


End file.
